Forgiveness
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: After her first date with Maura Jane picks her dad up at the airport and has a very important conversation with him. Also they receive a visit they had been worrying about for a while!CHAPTER 9 IS UP!ENJOY!
1. 7 days

**Alright guys, I know there are a lot of post finale stories out there but hopefully mine will be different….**

**As you know I have been suffering from author's block lately and I hope that writing about that finale will help me get through it.**

**Chapter one :**

**7 Days : **

A week, it has been a week since Jane had made the worse mistake of her life, 7 days since she had shot Maura's biological father. On paid leave while internal affair are investigating the shooting Jane spent her days at the hospital making sure Doyle and Constance were getting better and that Maura was hanging on. Unfortunately as much as she wanted to step into Doyle's room and take Maura in her arms and tell her everything would be alright she knew her formal best friend didn't want her near him or herself.

The truth was they hadn't exchanged a single word since Maura had forbid her to touch Doyle after he fell from the catwalk looking at her with so much hate and horror that she literally fell her heart breaking into pieces.

Obviously Jane was having tremendous remorse for what she had done, knowing that he was the only chance Maura had to ever meet her biological mother. God knew she had regretted her action the second she pulled that trigger but seeing the hate in Maura's eyes as she tried to reached out to help Doyle Jane knew that she would never forgive her, that she had just destroyed the best thing that had happened to her.

So that day after standing in front of Doyle's door for two hours watching Maura holding his hand and talking to him Jane decided to go home once again unable to even try to reach out to her. Dragging her feet towards the elevator Jane suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her as she passed the room next to Doyle's .

"Detective…"A febrile voice muttered .

"Mrs Isles, are you alright?Do you need me to call Maura?"Immediately stepping into Constance Isles' bedroom Jane's heart stopped beating scared that might required medical assistance.

"I'm alright Jane. Why don't you sit down for a while?" Constance replied pointing the chair next to her bed as she painfully tried to sit up in bed.

"Here let me help you." Taking a step forward, pulling her pillows up trying to make her more comfortable Jane knew Maura would probably call security if she knew she was talking to her mother.

"Thank you. Please have a sit." Constance insisted seeing the hesitation on Jane's face.

"I wish I could but I'm not sure Maura would appreciate me being here ma'am ." Jane replied biting her lower lip.

"I understand why my daughter is currently mad at you but I want to have a chat with you and as much as I love her I'm still my own person, so sit." Rising her voice almost giving her a direct order Constance was determined to have a chat with Jane, to try to fix things between her daughter and the Detective.

"Alright, alright. So did Maura told you what I…did?"Jane replied puling the chair closer to Constance bed.

"Yes, she told me you shot Patrick, but she didn't give any more details, but your mother told me what really happened. Don't beat yourself up you did what you had to do, after he shot an FBI Agent I must add." Reaching out for Jane's hand Constance could see the pain and the remorse painted on Jane's face.

"No I didn't. My job was to protect Maura while was she getting a confession. What happened wasn't Doyle's fault, yes he shot that suspect but only because he was threatening Maura, one second later I would have done the same thing."

"Did Doyle point his gun at you?"

"No he didn't. Agent Dean told him to put his gun gun but he shot him before he got the chance to and that's when he fired his weapon at him and…"Clenching her teeth as she was telling Constance about that fraction of a second that changed their lives for ever Jane wanted to scream, to let go of her frustration and guilt.

"That's when you shot him."

"Yes. Damn it ! I don't even know how he got there, I asked him not to intervene and he promised he wouldn't. All that happened is his fault, and mine of course. She's never going to forgive me…"Jane let out feeling her heart break into piece once again as she realized that Maura must be convince she had actually asked Dean to come to the factory despite promising her he would keep his distance.

"Of course she will, right now he's still unconscious but as soon as he wakes up her unbeatable rationalism will take over and she will understand why you did what you did, trust me."

"I wish it were that easy Ma'am but it's not. Doyle is…what links the two of them is… I can't explain it but as much as she hates him for being who a cold blooded killer he's still her biological father."

"I know, she's still hoping that he's going to tell her who her mother is." Constance nodded. Even if Maura and her had gotten closer over the past few months, as they were trying to rebuild their relationship Constance knew that Maura as much as she loved her had always wondered who her biological mother was.

"You're her mother, she loves you very much, don't ever doubt that."

"I know, but her father and I always knew that someday she would feel the need to find out where she came from. Actually considering that we neglected her when she was younger I'm amazed that she never tried harder."

"That's probably because she considers you and your husband her real parents. The fact that you saved her life comforted her in that feeling. She even declined it when Doyle offered to tell her who her biological mother was." Jane replied feeling the pain in Constance voice.

"She did? When was that?"Constance mumbled unaware of that fact.

"When you were first brought here , but now I'm going to shut up if I don't want her to hate me even more."

"She doesn't hate you Jane, you're the best friend she ever had, actually I think you're the first real friend she ever had. Have you tried to talk to her, or do you stand there looking at her for hours?" Squeezing Jane's hand Constance could see how hurt she was, and knew that her daughter was hurt too and couldn't help but wishing she could fix their relationship knowing that Maura needed her now more than ever.

"I can't…I know she doesn't want me to even try to apologize. So I keep my distance, but she knows I'm there, right now it's all that matter. Actually if she keeps to her schedule she should be here any minute so I better go now. I hope you're able to go home 't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Jane said standing up unwilling to face Maura's anger if she found her here.

"What I would need is to take care of my daughter Jane." Constance replied squeezing Jane's hand.

"I'm doing what I can considering that she hates me and all..."Jane smiled trying to hide her pain.

"Listen to me carefully Jane : The opposite of love isn't hate it's indifference, if she hates you it means that she still cares about you and that you still have a chance to make this right." Constance said looking straight into Jane's eyes trying to being some hope to her.

"We'll see about that, have a good nice Ma am."

So that night Jane went home, took her clothes off, crawled in bed and cried herself to sleep, again. Laying in bed closing her eyes Jane couldn't help but reliving that moment, but in her fantasy things actually turned out differently. In her fantasy she never told Dean that Doyle was back in town keeping him from following her and therefore from shooting Doyle resulting in him shooting back and in her shooting Doyle. Jane knew for a fact that Doyle would have probably surrender after shooting the guy who was threatening Maura that even after Dean shot him he would have never shot at her or Frost. Yes that night for the 7th night in a row Jane cried herself to sleep knowing that she had made the biggest mistake of her life shooting Doyle and for the first time in years started to pray . She prayed for Doyle to survive knowing that Maura would never forgive him if he didn't . Also Jane couldn't help but feeling betrayed by Dean, she had trusted him not to intervene. Looking back she started to wonder if he actually came back for her or if he used her knowing Doyle was in town hoping he would contact Maura and that she would tell him. Right now Agent Dean was also unconscious and Jane hadn't bothered to check up on him, not after betraying her like that but she knew that once he regained consciousness he would have some explanation to give her.

**Alright guys, what do you think?Do you want me to continue?If you do please tell me. I think next chapter should be Maura's point of view.**

**I realize there are a lot of post finale stories out there but I hope you trust me to write something different :) I can see a lot of drama, between Constance, Doyle, Dean...Yes this story has potential!**


	2. Confrontation

**EDIT : Alright guys quick reupload : following the complete lack of interest on this second chapter I decided to termintate this story here. It's bad enough that I have been suffering from author's block but feeling that nobody cares makes things worse. For the few who showed interest I'm sorry but I'm not motivated to continue this story anymore.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Confrontation :**

8 days, it has been 8 days since Maura had witnessed her best friend shoot her estranged biological father. 8 days since the last time she had sleep in her bed refusing to leave Patrick Doyle's side, splitting her time between his bedside and Constance's. Actually she couldn't sleep at all because every time she dared to close her eyes even for a second she had flash backs of that day : she would see herself begging Jane not to shot him, but the Detective wouldn't listen to her and shoot her father anyway. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear Jane's gun firing and she could see Doyle falling fro the cat walk.

As strong as he was Doyle has been shot twice and had fallen from a at least 10 feet tall catwalk. On top of the multiple gunshots , the fall had caused cranial and ribs fractures, one of them had even perforated his lung. 8 days after a 5 hours long surgery Doyle was now fighting for his life in the intensive care unit only a few doors away from Constance.

Ever since Maura had found out who her biological father was she had been hating him for not only abandoning her but also for being a cold blooded killer. Unfortunately hate and love are two very close feelings and Maura couldn't help but feeling affection for that man who not only killed twice to protect her, the second time clear exposing himself to the FBI and Boston PD but who also seemed to have been following her ever since she was a little girl.

As a child Maura had often feel neglected by her parents especially her mother who she literally worshiped. She remembered every dance recital or science competition her mother had missed and after all those years of being convinced that nobody was never there to watch her Maura discovered that Doyle has been watching her from a distance and couldn't help but feeling loved cared about. So as much as she was trying to hate him for what he did to her and for who he was Maura couldn't help but feeling a certain affection for him.

So for the past 8 days Maura has been sitting there holding his hand, talking to him telling him to hang on that if he lived they could work on their relationship.

Obviously Maura wasn't spending 24 hours a day at his bedside and visited her mother constantly. Obviously Maura was unable to lie to anyone especially her mother and had decided to tell her about Doyle, about how they met and about her brother. After spending several days wondering if her mother and Doyle actually knew each other Maura had decided to confront her about it. After much hesitation Constance finally confessed that her and her husband had indeed had contact with Doyle but refused to give more details feeling that it was Doyle's duty to tell her the entire truth. What Constance promised Maura though was that she never met her biological mother and that she never meant to lie to her or to hold information but that for her own protection Doyle and her agreed it was better if she never knew who he was.

Maura spent her entire life convinced that her adoption was private and that her parents never knew who her biological parents were. At first she obviously felt betrayed but realized that they were all trying to protect her and after what happened ago she was determined not to stay bitter about it and move forward. She knew how much her mother loved her, God she had almost given her life to protect her and it's all that mattered.

If she could forgive her mother for lying to her Maura couldn't forgive Jane for shooting Doyle. Even if Jane had expressed immediate remorse only a few seconds after shooting Doyle Maura couldn't forgive her. Jane knew Doyle only shot Dean because he had fired at him first and that he would have never shot at her or Frost. Despite knowing her was the only link she had with her biological mother and how important it was for her to know who she was Jane still decided to shot him without even flinching. That was something Maura would never forgive, she knew it, she could feel in in her heart. No matter what Jane would say or do in the future to earn her forgiveness something was now broken between them, something that was more important than anything else : trust and without it she knew their relationship was unfixable.

As much as hated her Maura, knowing that Jane spent hours everyday standing a few feet behind her never asked her to stop visiting. Maybe it was because she didn't want to have to talk to her or maybe her presence reassured her somehow. Ever since she had met Jane 5 years ago Maura had found a safe place in their relationship. For the first time in her life she had found someone who she knew she could trust with her darkest secrets and with her life, and she always felt that Jane would do anything to protect her no matter what it might cost her. So as much as she hated her for shooting her biological father Maura couldn't help but feeling the almost visceral need to feel Jane's presence behind her.

That morning Jane woke up around 7 am as usual and drove directly to the hospital hoping that Doyle's state had improved. Approaching his room Jane suddenly saw Maura apparently sleeping at his bedside her head on the edge of the bed. Stepping into the room for the first time as quietly as possible afraid of that look she would never forget Jane walked towards Maura, so close that she could almost touch her.

"I would give anything to turn the clock back." Jane whispered stroking Maura's hair with her finger tips amazed by how peaceful Maura looked despite how worried and hurt she was.

"What are you doing here?"Maura suddenly hollered pushing Jane's hand away violently.

"I….I…."Standing there her eyes wide opened petrified Jane realized she had made a big mistake coming so close to her.

"How dare you come here after what you've done?Get out!"Standing up, her voice rising it only took a second to Maura to wake up and feel this intense desire to jump at Jane's throat.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to check if there was any improvement. "Taking a step back Jane, for the second time could see the hatred and disgust in her friend's eyes and couldn't help but wondering if Maura would ever stop hating her.

"You didn't need to come inside for that, you could have asked a nurse." Clearing her throat, her head pounding from the lack of sleep and proper meal Maura wasn't touched or impressed by Jane's apparent concern. Seeing her genuinely worried for Doyle enraged her to a point where she could have slapped her.

"Look Maura I know you hate me and trust me I hate myself even more for what I did but you can not avoid confronting me for ever. Building up so much hate inside isn't healthy, trust me I know. So please talk to me, yell at me, hit me if you want, but please do not ignore me anymore, please."Feeling the tears streaming down her cheek Jane was desperate. She couldn't stand Maura's silence anymore, she couldn't just stand behind her for hours anymore knowing Maura knew she was here and being ignored.

"You're not even worse the energy it would require to hit you Jane. Now get out." Looking at Jane in the eyes showing no emotion Maura remained insensitive at Jane's attempt to make her express her repressed emotions.

Nodding, dragging her feet towards the door Jane started to feel that Constance was wrong and that their relationship was broken beyond repair, that no matter what she was willing to do or say to make things right Maura would never forgive her. In fact seeing her emotionless face Jane understood that Maura had passed the stage of hatred , stage that required carrying a minimum and that she was now completely lacking any feelings for her proving that things were indeed damaged beyond repair.

"I know I never said it but I love you too Maura, more than you can ever imagine." Jane muttered as she she reached the door slightly turning her head so Maura could hear her. Saying those words Jane was referring to what had happened with Tommy only a few weeks back and that moment Maura had told her she loved her regretting not having said it too.

**Alright guys. I know it was short but intense right? I think this story might be a bit slow but I believe that Jane and Maura can't possibly go back to be LLBFFS in a blink of an eye right?**

**As it's a new story I'm opened to reviews and suggestions!**

**What do you think?Will Maura explode at Jane's face at some point?Will Constance manage to make Maura give Jane another chance?Where the hell is Dean?Is he dead? So many questions that will be answered don't worry :)**


	3. Unreasonable request

**Chapter 3 :**

Unreasonable request :

Falling back on her chair, her hand on her forehead Maura was burning up. Maybe it was the lack of proper sleep or food or maybe it was just confronting Jane, but her eyes , hell her entire body were burning up.

Trying to compose herself Maura closed her eyes for a minute fighting to hold her tears. God knew she had loved that woman with every atom of her body, she would have given everything she had for her, actually she did, she had sacrificed the love of her life for her and had passed on a beautiful romance with Tommy not to hurt her feelings. She had given her everything a friend is suppose to give maybe because she was so scared of loosing her or maybe giving herself completely was the only know she knew how to love and give.

All Maura knew right now that her life was falling apart. Not only her biological father was still in a deep coma but her mother had almost died not to mention she had lost the only friend she ever had. Maura always thought that doing good and helping people was good for her karma but it wasn't. In only a few days she had lost everything that mattered to her.

"Maura darling are you alright?"A distant voice said slightly trembling.

"Mother?What are you doing walking?"Suddenly opening her eyes Maura was immediately pulled out of her thoughts by her mother standing a few feet away.

"You know me darling I can not handle being immobile for too long. Was it Jane I saw running out of this room?"Sitting next to her daughter Constance Isles had a feeling that Jane had probably followed her advice but that things didn't go as both of them had hoped.

"Yes. She…she wanted to know if Doyle's health was improving." Maura replied unwilling to share details with her mother. As closed as the two of them had grown over the past few months she wasn't really to discuss that matter yet, she actually didn't know how.

"And from the way she ran out of this room I suppose you didn't welcome her with open arms."Looking at the rage in her daughter's eyes Constance realized how deeply wounded she was and that knowing how stubborn as she was convincing her to give Jane another chance might be harder than she initially thought.

"She shot my…him. She had not reason to do so, he was about to surrender!"Maura replied her fists clenched, her jaw tensed unable to look at her mother in the eye.

"Alright Maura, you need to calm down. Let's watch at the situation from a different angle shall we?Jane is an officer off the law and Doyle shot an FBI Agent, she only did what she was trained to do. We wouldn't be having this conversation if Doyle hadn't been your biological father. "Playing the devil's advocate Constance was hoping that by pushing her Maura would eventually tell how what was really troubling her .

"But he is! She could have shot him when he shot the suspect but she didn't because she knew he wasn't going to shoot her or Detective Frost but Doyle shots Dean after he shot him first and suddenly he becomes a danger."

"Oh so this what this is all about. You feel she chose Agent Dean over you."Nodding Constance finally understood what was troubling her daughter.

"No!I mean yes. She knew how I felt about Doyle but she shot him anyway because he shot her…I don't even know if I can call him her boyfriend considering they only slept together once but yes I have issues with my best friend shooting my biological father as a way of retaliating for shooting a man that she only met 3 times in her life!"

"I understand you feel betrayed because she choose him over you especially when you chose her over Ian when you felt that he was coming between the two of you."Holding Maura's hand Constance understood why Maura was feeling betrayed to that extend. It was not only because she shot her biological father but most importantly because she felt that Jane chose Dean over her.

"This has nothing to do with Ian mother and I do not wish to talk about it any further!"Suddenly standing up walking towards the door Maura couldn't believe how intrusive her mother was acting not to mention that she was taking Jane's side. But what was troubling Maura the most was that her mother was right : she had given up the love of her life for Jane and in return she had shot her biological father for a man she only met 3 times in her life.

Rushing towards the elevator Maura's heart was hammering her chest. After over a week of keeping her hatred and pain inside of her she was about to explode. So as she finally arrived to her car without thinking about it opened the door, threw her purse on the passenger's seat, turned on the ignition and drove to Jane's apartment.

At the same time at the other side of town Jane was sitting on her couch a beer in one hand and a picture of Maura and her in the other. Looking down at the framed piece of art Jane started smiling remembering their last Halloween when Maura had decided to dress up as Catwoman almost begging her to wear her uniform to go the annual party the precinct was organizing.

Looking around her Jane realized that all the pictures were either of her and her family or her and Maura and that the only one she had in her bedroom was a picture of them together taken last Christmas. That picture was sitting on her night table and was the first thing Jane sees in the morning and the last thing she looks at night.

Looking at all those pictures of happier times Jane realized that of all the things she could have done to piss Maura off this was the worse. She knew that even if she was trying to hide or even deny it Maura loved Doyle. Actually she knew that the more she learned about him and about him being present in her life all those years the more she respected him. By shooting Doyle Jane had wasted the only chance Maura had on knowing who her biological mother was and on finally coming to terms with who she was.

Standing up, stumbling on a pair of shoes Jane walked towards the kitchen determined to drink herself to death when she suddenly hear someone knocking on her door.

Thinking it was probably her mother checking on her again Jane reluctantly dragged her feet towards the doors, knowing Angela wouldn't give up until she sees her.

"Maura." Opening the door Jane could barely believe that Maura was in front of her but judging by the anger that was painted all over her face she knew this wasn't a social visit.

"I hate you!"Not giving her the time to apprehend the situation Maura pushed her door opened and literally assaulted Jane hammering her chest with her clenched fists.

"Come on let it go, it's alright."Almost falling back at first surprised my Maura's violent and sudden assault Jane managed to keep her balance and was standing straight determined to allow Maura to release all her anger, hatred and pain on her.

"You were my best friend! I trusted you with my life!I trusted you with my heart and you broke it in a million pieces."Bursting into tears in the middle of Jane's apartment punching her chest Maura was finally releasing 8 days and nights of repressed feelings.

"I know sweetheart, I know."Jane sighed pulling Maura against her almost against her will feeling her friend's knees were abandoning her.

Her head against Jane's chest releasing more tears than she ever thought the human body could produce Maura wanted to escape but she couldn't . For some reason she was drawn to Jane, she wanted to push her away to bounced out of her embrace but she couldn't.

A little over a week after almost loosing her mother and her biological father Maura needed physical release and comfort as much as she hated her Jane was the only one who could provide it to her.

Standing in the middle of her apartment her arms around her shoulders , gently stroking her hair Jane could feel Maura's warm tears streaming between her chest . She knew that this moment, the same they shared 10 days ago when Constance was at the hospital was not going to last for ever so she simply closed her eyes and enjoyed that moment. She knew that Maura was exhausted and over the edge and that she needed to express all her pain and hatred and she was more than happy to take any blow Maura was willing to give her.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Maura suddenly said breaking that perfect moment as she took a step back to compose herself.

"No…You needed to unleash your pain and your hatred. I understand. I deserve it and I'm here if you need a punching bag, come on give me your best shot." Jane offered opening an arms in a attempt to sweeten the atmosphere.

"I need you to do something for me Jane." Looking Jane in the eyes Maura had a something in mind, something that would prove to her loyalty.

"Tell me. I'll do anything."

"One day Doyle is going to wake up. It might be in a week or in a mont or even a year and when that day comes and he's physically recovered you're going to make sure he leaves the hospital as a free man."Standing in front of her former best friend Maura was asking Jane to go against all they both believed in : to allow a criminal to go free and as honest and as incorruptible as she was it was what she truly wanted.

"How do you suggest I do that?"Jane mumbled almost chocking on her saliva.

"I don't know Jane. How about you start by telling the truth to internal affairs when they question you. Tell them how he shot the suspect to save my life and that he shot Agent Dean after he shot first despite the fact that he was lowering his gun."

"Yes, when Internal affairs questions me that's exactly what's I'm going to tell them, because it's the truth and I'm sure Frost will support our version but you know he's wanted for many other crimes."

"I'm not worried, you're full of resources. If you're sincere and if you want me to even consider forgiving you, you will find a way." Turning her back walking towards the door, wiping the tears of her face Maura could barely believe what she had just asked Jane.

Standing in the middle of her apartment looking at her best friend slamming the door behind her Jane couldn't believe what Maura had just ask her. Despite knowing how many lives Doyle had destroyed Maura wanted him to go free and was asking her to make it happen if not by using legal ways by using more illegal and dangerous ressources.

Standing there Jane could barely believe that Maura would suggest that she broke the law to help Doyle leave the hospital as a free man, she couldn't believe that the woman she thought was incorruptible and who had dedicated her life to justice and to fight people like Doyle would ask her to risk her career, her life to set him free.

**Alright guys, alright…I know I said I was giving up this story but as I said when I first started it I have lots and lots of ideas.**

**Thanks to the many people who encouraged me to continue I'm going to finish this story along with the 3 others.**

**Anyway I know most of you are gonna think that Maura's request was so out of character…but guys, this is fiction we don't always stick to the show right?**

**Do you think Jane is going to consider Maura's request?**

**Do you think that Constance was right that Maura's hatred is based on jealousy regarding Dean?**

**What do you say?Should I continue?**


	4. Unbearable thoughts

**Chapter 4 :**

**Unbearable**** thoughts : **

The next day after staying up all night trying to make a decision regarding Maura's request Jane drove to the hospital to see her hoping they would be able to talk.

What people always say about Detective Jane Rizzoli is that she's fearless, courageous and smart but also incorruptible and the thought of letting a cold blooded killer go free was unbearable for the "cop part" of her. Luckily for Maura what people seemed to forget was that Jane was also a human being, a woman who would cut herself in pieces to help, protect or even save the people she loved.

Love, strange concept. Jane loved her parents, her brothers, she even loved Frost and Korsak and would have given her life for them, but what she felt for Maura was another kind of love. It was the kind of love that made her kill Hoyt with her bare hands when he threatened Maura's life. It was the kind of love that would make her go the hell and back , the kind of love who would make her risk everything including her career and possibly her life to make Maura forgive her. Yes as important as being a cop and living by those moral values that made her the Detective she was today Jane was, more than anything else Maura's friend and she knew that to bring that friendship back to where it used to be she needed to make that sacrifice.

So that morning Jane arrive at Doyle's room around 9 am and watched Maura sitting there by his side holding his hand her eyes lost in space.

"May I come in?"Jane shyly asked as she knocked on the door.

Without a look at Jane Maura nodded allowing her to step into her biological father's bedroom hoping she was baring good news.

"How is he?"Almost whispering Jane sat on the chair next to Maura expecting her to yell at her forbidding her to sit on her mother's chair.

"He's still in a deep coma. Have you made your decision?"Without a look at Jane Maura continued to hold Doyle's hand, gently rubbing the top with her finger's tip hoping he would suddenly squeeze her hand.

"Yes I have."Jane paused taking a deep breath. "You know I would do anything to fix what I did, to fix us, God I would do anything for you, you know that."

"I thought I did, I guess I was wrong."Maura chuckled seeing the irony in Jane's comment : Jane would have done anything for her and she ended up taking everything away from her.

"No you weren't. If you're sure about what you asked me I will do it, no matter what it might cost me but first we need to talk about what happened." Saying those words Jane knew she was taking the risk of being misunderstood by Maura and she might think that she was only going to help her with Doyle if listened to what she had to say.

"Why?Either you choose to access to my demand or not, it's very simple Jane."Her voice slightly more confident Maura could barely believe that Jane would impose her own conditions regarding the execution of the task she had asked her to perform for her.

"No, it's not. I know that allowing Doyle to leave this hospital as a free man and going against everything I believe in will prove to you how sorry I am but what happens after he's free Maura?" Expecting the worse Jane knew and had accepted that helping Doyle escape the hospital might not lead to a reconciliation but knew it would at least prove to Maura that her heart was pure and her intentions noble.

"I don't know. I haven't considered it." The truth was that Maura had asked Jane to make sure Doyle would come out of this hospital as a free man as a way to test her loyalty and to measure the true extend of her guilt but she never considered what would happen afterwards. Actually Maura never considered forgiving Jane or giving her another chance. All she wanted was to see Doyle free as a thank you for saving her life but she didn't know if feeling Jane's loyalty would reduce her pain or not.

"Do you want to rebuild our relationship?Because if you're willing to give me a chance I will work and fight harder than I ever did to regain your trust and your respect and to fix us." As pride and as shy and reluctant Jane was to express her feelings she felt that today wasn't the day to hold back and was determined to crawled at her feet and beg for forgiveness if that's what Maura wanted.

"I don't think we or the way I feel can be fixed Jane."Feeling her heart broke into pieces Maura realized that not only she didn't trust Jane anymore but she had lost all the respect and admiration that made her feelings for her so intense.

"Let me try please, just tell me how you feel."Slightly moving her hand towards Maura's her voice was shaking, full of desperation and guilt.

"You want to know how I feel?I feel betrayed, I feel stupid, I feel alone. You know I never had a real friend or someone I could really trust. You know I always felt abandoned, by my birth and also adoptive parents and that trusting and feeling safe were two concepts that were completely estranged to me when we met. Somehow I started to trust you, to confide in you in a way I never did before. I let you see parts of me that I barely dared to look at myself. I trusted you Jane and you betrayed me and for what or for who? A man you met tree times all together." Clenching her left hand around the sheet of Doyle's bed breathing heavily Maura started to feel the anger and resentment rising in her and knew that Jane was about to have the explanations she came here for.

"I know and I wish I could tell you that shooting Doyle was a reflex but I can't. I suppose seeing Dean on the ground wounded triggered something in me. I realized my mistake as soon as I pressed the trigger. I realized that I had killed your father for a man that I barely know and who actually shot first when it was clear Doyle wasn't going to shoot any of us."Closing her eyes trying to hold the tears Jane was, for the millionth time relieving the moment where her life changed. She remembered Doyle shooting the man who was threatening his daughter and him lowering his gun until Dean shot him in the stomach. She remembered quickly looking at her left and seeing Dean fall on the ground pointing her gun at Doyle and hearing Maura begged "NO!" but pressing the trigger afterwards. For one second afterwards Jane felt the earth had stopped spinning and the time for her to realized what she had done Doyle was one the floor and Maura was on top of him. She remembered regretting shooting him immediately and running towards them leaving Dean bleeding on the floor, almost forgetting he was even there. But what Jane remembered the most was the hatred in her friend's eyes as she forbid her to touch him as she tried to place her jacket under his head. In one split second Jane had lost the most important relationship in her entire life and for who?A man she had met 3 times in her life.

"Was he that good in bed? Was your night with him worth loosing me?"Maura asked finally looking Jane straight in the eyes.

"No, nothing is worth loosing you Maura. God how could I have been so stupid?He used me to get to Doyle!It took me a while to see it or maybe I was blinding by my feelings for him but things are really clear now and trust me he's going to pay for what he did once he wakes up."Her fists clench her jaw tensed Jane felt betrayed as well. During the past ten days she had replayed those few days in her head : how Dean suddenly showed up at the same time as Doyle, how he suddenly tried to seduce her after months without a phone call, how he arrived at the crime scene. Not only Dean had broke Jane's trust by going after Doyle after promising her not too but he also broke her trust by using her to get to him and he was going to pay for that.

"Do you have any idea what I have sacrificed for you?I…Ian he…he asked me to go to Africa with him but I didn't. I stayed for you, because being away from him possibly for ever was less painful than the thought of being away from you and because I didn't want to cause you any pain."Unleashing those words almost against her will Maura was finally able to vocalise what she had been keeping inside for so long, all the sacrifices she had made for Jane, out of loyalty and love without ever pointing it out to her.

"I didn't know he asked you to go with him. I don't know what to say…"The truth was Jane was relieved when Maura told her Ian was going back to Africa for good and that she wasn't willing to go with him but never suspected that he actually asked her to.

"What about Tommy?You know he and I appreciated each other very much but I refused to engage in a relationship with him because I knew it would have hurt you deeply and I didn't want to do anything to compromise our relationship. I have sacrificed what were probably my last two chances of happiness because I didn't want to loose you. What about you Jane?What have you sacrificed for me?"Feeling her heart hammering her chest Maura realized how stupid she has been all those years, sacrificing her own happiness for a woman who didn't even flinch before shooting her father.

"Nothing…yet. I know how much you loved Ian and how hard it was for you to let him go but I never thought you did it for me. I always thought that you didn't want to leave your career, your family and friends to live the life of a fugitive. Now that I realize what your true reasons were and I'm sincerely sorry. As for Tommy, I told you I didn't want to step in the way of a great romance so if you want to be with him please do so."

"It's too late Jane. God sometimes I feel you don't want me to be happy, that you want to keep me all to yourself."Maura said suddenly standing up cupping her face with both her hands.

"That's not true! I want you to be happy. Ian and Tommy weren't good enough for you, that's why I intervened but…."

"Who do you think you are to tell me who is good enough for me or not?"Rising her voice Maura had had enough of Jane's attitude and stubbornness, she had ruined her life and her chances of happiness and wasn't even going to admit it.

"They are criminals Maura!Ian is wanted by interpol and Tommy well he is a screw up and will never change you deserve better."Taking a step towards Maura trying to reach out to her arm Jane could see how Maura's decisions had affected her and started to feel that her intervention might have been inappropriate but she could have never let Maura be with two men who would have ended up hurting her.

"I'm a grown woman Jane and I'm perfectly capable of determining who's good enough for me. At first your protectiveness didn't bother me. Actually it flattered me to imagine that you loved me so much that you wanted to make sure no one could hurt me and that the thought of me being with a man made you so mad that you could have done anything to keep me from them. Now I understand that your attitude had nothing to do with love and protectiveness but with pride and ownership . I'm not an object Jane. I do not belong to you."Pushing Jane's hand away Maura was over the edge and on top on feeling betrayed felt truly abused and imprisoned by her best friend. She had missed on so much happiness just to keep Jane from being mad at her remembering how hurt and angry she had been when she found out Tommy had tried to kiss her but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take feeling trapped even abused in this relationship.

"Is that what how you truly feel Maura?Do you really think I sabotaged your relationships because I was jealous? Because I wanted to keep you all to myself?"Jane didn't need Maura to answer those questions. The look on her friend's face, the pain and sorrow in her voice and knowing that even under pressure Maura could never lie were enough to convince her she was indeed very sincere.

"Maybe not consciously but yes and I think you saw Doyle as threat as well and that's why you shot him, to keep him away from me and to have revenge for your toy boy too."

"No…Oh God Maura, this is so fucked up."Taking a step back her hand on her forehead Jane was suddenly faced with the atrocity of what she had done and what she had become.

"Now you understand why fixing us isn't that easy Jane. This is not only about you shooting Doyle it's much more deeper than that."Seeing the look on Jane's face Maura suddenly realized that Jane actually had no idea of how abusing and controlling and jealous she had been acted all those years and it somehow pained her. For the most part Jane had been the most loyal friend she ever had, the only friend she ever had but she was full of insecurities which sometimes made her act strangely. Seeing the horror in her friend's eyes as she realized how she had behaved in the past Maura realized that she might have gone too far, that she had described Jane as an abusive monster she wasn't but she couldn't help feeling that way. Actually, she had been feeling that way for a while but never brought it up because Jane had always been more good than bad to her, she had killed Hoyt to save her after all. Unfortunately seeing her shot her father had sent her over the edge and might had amplified her feelings and right now sparing her was the last of her concerns.

"Oh God, I think you're right. I think that I was so unsecured about us that I subconsciously sabotaged every relationship you ever had…What have I done?"Storming out of Doyle's room Jane realized that Maura was right. The simple idea of Maura in bed with Ian or Tommy or any other man for that matter was so unbearable for her that she would have done anything to keep her away from them. She had always justified her actions but saying that they didn't deserve her but the truth was that no man on earth would even be good enough for Maura because being with her meant taking her away from her and that alone constituted a mortal crime in her mind.

**I know guys, Why so much angst?Well at first I wanted Maura to think that Jane shot Doyle out of revenge for shooting Dean . Then I started thinking about Jane sabotaging every single relationship she ever had including the one she kinda had with Doyle. Obviously Jane didn't shoot him on purpose thinking it would help her keep Maura to herself but maybe subconsciously she did didn't want to loose her to him?Does that make sense to any of you? Do you think Jane sabotages Maura's relationships to keep her all to herself?(which is what I truly believe)and do you think that shooting Doyle was just her possessiveness pushed to the extreme? God I feel exhausted after writing this!I just started this chapter and didn't stop until it was over and it was intense to write!**

**As always feedback is always welcome, especially since I'm writing about something that actually happened on the show and I think we all have a different view on that finale right?**


	5. COnfessions

**Alright guys, this is by far the most important chapter of this story!It's up to you to tell me if I should continue or stop right here!**

**Chapter 5 :**

**Confessions :**

Standing in the middle of Doyle's room wiping the tears off her face trying to compose herself Maura was relieved. After years of allowing Jane to influence if not control her life she finally felt free of her grip.

What Maura didn't know was that Constance had heard every single bit of her conversation with Jane and was standing in hallway next to the door. Standing there listening to her daughter unleash her feelings that she seemed to have kept inside for so many years Constance realized that there was so much she didn't know about her daughter, especially regarding her relationship with Jane.

Listening to Maura express her frustration and that feeling she had that Jane has been voluntarily sabotaging her romantic relationships Constance understood that all that drama wasn't about Jane shooting Doyle at all, that it was more about something that Maura has kept inside of her for many years.

Seeing both women fighting to find a way towards each other Constance suddenly made it a personal mission to help them communicate and have the courage to face and express their true feelings.

"Maura dear, are you alright?"Constance asked taking a step in the room closing the door behind her.

"No mother, I'm not and I do not wish to talk about it."Maura replied turning her back on her mother. As much as she loved her and appreciated the genuine concern she was expressing Maura was not willing to discuss her argument with Jane with her.

"Then you will listen to me. I couldn't help but hearing your conversation with Jane and to the risk of making you hate me more for taking Jane's side again you went too far this time."Walking towards her daughter Constance was determined to help her even against her will.

Jane was the first person to confront her about neglecting Maura and thanks to her Constance had realized her mistakes and has been trying to rebuild her relationship with Maura even since and the least she could do was to return the favor.

During the past few years Constance had listened to Maura talk about Jane and always knew the special place she had in her heart but after hearing their conversation she realized how special that place was and was determined to do everything in her power to bring them back together.

"I know."Maura sighed as she reached for the chair behind her feeling her legs abandoning her.

"Good. I understand that you're hurt and that you might feel that Jane sabotaged your relationships with Ian and Tommy but I know you Maura, you're as stubborn as your father and no one can force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you truly wanted to be with them you would be. I think you would have found a way to comfort Jane and to reassure her about your feelings so she wouldn't feel that she was loosing you."Readjusting her voice Constance knew that Maura was as stubborn as her father and that pushing her in a corner wasn't the most effective way to help her.

"You're right mother. I allowed her to come between me and the men I was seeing ."

"Yes, because deep down you knew that none of them was meant for you. So you're going to let Patrick with me and go to apologize to Jane."

"For what?She betrayed me!"Maura hissed her eyes wide opened unable to believe how her mother could dare ask her such a thing.

"I know she did but we both know why you are so hurt by her betrayal."Hinting towards what she really wanted to say Constance was giving the chance to Maura to admit her true feelings herself knowing that it would be far more effective than being confronted with the truth.

"Yes, Jane was my best friend and I trusted her."Narrowing her eyebrows, Maura as smart as she was couldn't see where her mother was going with her line of questioning.

"Maura, please I wasn't born yesterday. The two of you look at each other the way your father and I do. I think it's time for you to face those feelings otherwise you might loose the best thing that ever happened to you."Her hand covering Maura's, her voice low and warm Constance wanted to make it very clear to her daughter that being a lesbian was okay and that she supported her.

Actually Constance always suspected that the two of them were a bit more than best friends but it was only when she met Jane and saw how protective she was that her suspicions turned into a certitude. After Jane confronted her Constance had tried her best to visit and call more often and had started paying more attention to Maura's relationship with Jane, to the way Maura constantly talked about Jane with stars in her eyes and a smile she had never seen her wear before.

Unfortunately not knowing if Maura was comfortable with her feelings Constance chose not to confront her until now. Unfortunately desperate times called desperate measures and she felt she couldn't remain mute and watch the two women destroy what they had.

"Mother! I'm not…"Almost choking on her saliva Maura could not believe that her mother could make such insinuation. The fact that it was true was not relevant. What mattered was Maura never thought her mother would dare step in her personal life like that and as shocked as she was after being neglected most of her life feeling her mother invested like this felt good.

"Be careful darling, remember lying makes you hyperventilate ."Seeing her daughter's reaction Constance now knew that her suspicions were indeed correct.

"Alright. Yes mother, I'm in love with Jane and you're right, I accepted her attitude because I knew that none of those men were right for me and because I was hoping she would come forward with her feelings but she never did."Finally admitting her feelings for Jane and voicing them out loud Maura was relieved. For years she has been denying those feelings trying to convince herself that there were just an illusion, that she was just mistaking profound and true friendship with love because she never had a best friend before. Hearing Constance telling her that she could see the love between them as well was a relief and somehow helped convince herself that she wasn't imaging her feelings.

"Why would she be the one coming forward first?You're a very articulate woman Maura. If you think that those feelings go both ways and for what it's worth I personally they do, then you should talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"I did. After what happened with Tommy I told her that I liked him a lot but that I loved her and that I didn't want to compromise our friendship."Saying those words Maura remembered standing in front of Jane in her apartment relieved that what happened with Tommy hadn't compromised their friendship. She remembered saying the words she had been keeping inside of her for so long hoping that Jane would say them back but she didn't.

"What did she say?"

"She said " _Good, cause I hate it when I have to hate you._" I think she didn't understand the true meaning of those words otherwise she would have said it back or she would have said that she didn't shared my feelings."

"Oh Maura, for someone as brilliant as yourself you're naive. Of course she understood exactly what those tree words meant but maybe she wasn't ready to say them back. " As confident as Maura usually was Constance knew that she was often putting herself down when it came to her personal and social skills and it was breaking her heart that she could think that Jane didn't fell the same.

"Well, none of that matter now. What we had is…broken probably beyond repair."

"It's only broken if you decide it is Maura. If you want to fix your relationship and once you're both ready take it to the next level just go see her and tell her how you feel. You have nothing to loose by doing so but if you stay here, resenting her for betraying you not only the hatred is going to consume you but you're going to spend the rest of your live beating yourself up and wondering what your life could have been if you had told her how you felt."

"You think I don't know that?God…it's only been ten days since it happened and I already feel that I'm drawing. You're right the hatred is eating me alive not to mention I miss her so much…I'm…I'm here praying for Doyle to survive his injuries because I want him to tell me who my biological mother is and somehow I feel terribly guilty and conflicted about it . If Jane were here she would know what to say to make me feel better. She would probably tell me that even if he's a murderer that he loves me and that he always looked out for me and that I can not deny that we share a bond and that there is nothing wrong in wishing him to stay alive."

"I know how you feel. I often felt guilty for keeping you from discovering who your biological parents were. I always knew that it was what was best for you, that it was the only way to keep you safe but hearing it from your father's mouth made it easier to believe."The more she listened to Maura describe her relationship with Jane the more Constance was amazed by how similar it was to the one she shared with her husband. The bond they shared, the complete devotion and trust they showed to each other and this unconditional that nothing could hurt was rare but it demanded care and attention and she was hoping that the two women could find a way to each other.

"I know she just… she makes me feel safe. I never felt that way before. She's the first person who loves me for who I am and who doesn't judge me on my look, my money or my smart talk. She doesn't try to change me but she certainly helped me grow as a woman and as a Doctor. I was lost before I met her, I was struggling to find my place in this world and to figure out who I was. Now thanks to her I know exactly where I belong and to who I belong it's all thanks to her."Saying those words out loud for the first time Maura's heart suddenly filled up with hope and joy. Constance was right : no matter what happend with Dean or Doyle what they shared was strong and she was hoping that they could survive this the way they survived Hoyt multiple times or Jane shooting herself.

"Then go. I promise I will call you if anything changes with Patrick, but please do not waste another minute."

"Thank you mother."Rushing in her mother's arms her self esteem boosted Maura was now confident enough to confront Jane and try to put an end to this madness.

At the other side of town Jane who was still under investigation by internal affairs was sitting on her couch, Joe Friday on her lap, replaying her last conversation with Maura in her head terrified because all Maura said is indeed true. Hearing Maura's words over and again Jane had to face the reality : She did sabotaged her relationship with Tommy and Ian but not out of malice but because she truly believe that none of them were good enough for her. Unlike Maura Jane was still not ready to face the truth reasons behind her actions. Luckily for her Maura was on her way determined to show her the way, to allow her to freely express her feelings.

After a couple of hours driving herself insane Jane finally stood up and walked towards her bathroom hoping that a cold shower would help her.

Dragging herself towards the bathroom followed by Joe Friday Jane was stopped by someone knocking on her door. Stepping back towards the door cursing Jane was convinced it was her mother coming to once again check on her.

Standing behind Jane's door Maura was trying to breath and relax knowing this was probably going to be the most important conversation she would have with Jane. She knew that Jane would probably refuse to confess her feelings at first and that she would have to gently push her and reassure her on the nature of her own feelings.

"Maura, what are you doing here?"Jane mumbled as she opened the door only to find Maura standing in front of her, smiling.

"May I come in?"A big smile on her face and her heart hammering her chest Maura was confident but also a bit nervous thinking about the last time she was here the previous day.

"Sure sure, forgive the mess."Jane replied opening the door wider allowing Maura to step in her appartement.

"It's alright.I came to apologize." Maura said walking towards Jane's couch.

"Really?"

"Yes. What I said about you sabotaging my relationships with Ian and Tommy wasn't 100 % accurate."Sitting on Jane's couch taking breath the usually over prepared Dr Isles had no idea how to lead this conversation and somehow knew that what Jane needed was her to speak from her heart not recite a well rehearsed speech.

"No it was…I realize it now but you need to know that I never done anything out of malice. I actually never saw it as being sabotage. I was only trying to protect you from getting hurt by dating men who in my opinion weren't good enough for you. I'm sorry that it came out as sabotage."Settling next to Maura Jane had a millions things to tell her and knew by the relaxed smile on Maura's face that she was finally given the opportunity to do so.

"Let me finish. I do believe that you tried to sabotage my relationships with them but not out of malice but because you felt threatened and unsecured. I also now realize that I allowed you to do so. You might be my best friend and you might have a strong influence on me but I do no let anyone dictate my behavior. If I had wanted to be with Tommy or Ian I would have been. I would have found a way to reassure you about our relationship so you would not have felt left apart."

"I don't understand if you didn't go trough with them because of me why aren't you with them?"Jane frowned.

"Because none of the men I have dated since we met could compete with you, none of them could make me feel safe or beautiful or even laugh the way you do. None of them were you Jane."Slowly moving her hand toward Jane's knee Maura could barely breath. She hadn't said the actual words yet but her statement was pretty clear and sitting there waiting Jane's reaction was almost too much to bare.

"I don't know what to say."Avoiding eye contact looking at the floor Jane understood Maura's words perfectly this time but didn't know what to say or do.

"Don't say anything. I over reacted and what I asked you was out of line. I could never ask you to put your life and your career in danger for me. "Maura replied squeezing Jane's hand changing the subject voluntarily seeing how uncomfortable she was.

"But I would do it in a heart beat."Jane replied suddenly turning her face looking straight into Maura's eyes.

"I know but it would mean going against everything we both of us believe in. I realize now that I asked you to do this as a way of challenging your loyalty and I was out of line."

"No you weren't. I know that you love him and that he's the only one who can tell you who your birth mom is and that I probably ruined the last chance you had of finding where you come from."

"First of all, even if it took me a while to understand it I'm an Isles. My parents are the one who adopted and who love me. Second of all, if Doyle survives and I wish to talk about my biological mother we can do that while he's paying his debt in jail. Doyle might have risked his life for me and might have spent the past 35 years watching over me he's still a murderer and deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life. "

"Alright…"Shrugging her shoulders Jane couldn't believe that Maura was actually admitting her mistake and was so calm. Jane knew how important Doyle was for her and she couldn't understand why she would all the sudden accept the fact that she might never know who her biological mother is.

"God Jane…Sometimes I hate you for making me love you so much that I can barely breath. I just…"Finally free of all the resentment that has been building up for the past ten days all was left in Maura's heart was her love for Jane , love that was begging to be freed along with the resentment.

"Come on Maura' just breath. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."Jane smiled cupping Maura's face with her right hand scared that she might collapsed in the middle of her living room.

"I know you're not but I feel it's too late for us Jane…This has gone way too far to be fixable."

"No, we can fix it. I can fix us if you give me a chance."Almost begging Jane refused to believe that Maura had came to her place to apologize and confess her feelings to her just to quit that easily.

"Do you love me Jane?"

"I told you yesterday, yes I do love you, very much."

"No, that's not what I meant Jane. When I told you that I liked tommy a lot but that I loved you I meant that I'm in love with you Jane, the way my mother is in love with my father."Allowing the words to slip out of her mouth Maura was now putting the fate of their relationship in Jane's hand. She had done her part and was now expecting Jane to do the same.

"I know and that's why I didn't say it back that night."

"Don't love me back?"

"Of course I do Maura. God how can ask you ask me that?Of course I'm in love with you. I have always been in love with you but I wasn't ready to say it back because I wasn't ready to face the consequences of such confession."

"Are you ready now?"

" I don't know Maur'. I just…I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry for sleeping with Dean, for shooting Doyle. I'm sorry for everything."

"My mother was in a deep coma after someone ran us over and you were having sex with Dean…I really hope you're sorry."

"I know, don't you think I don't feel guilty?God I remember waking up the next morning and immediately pushing him away telling him I needed to check on you. I felt and still feel miserable for sleeping with him instead of being at the hospital with you and also I felt that I was betraying my feelings for you by sleeping with him."

"Why did you sleep with him if you're in love with him?"

"Because despite hearing you telling me you loved me and loving you back I never thought and still don't believe that I have what it takes to make you happy. I just wanted to burry my feelings deep down and forget about them."

"It's the same reason why I slept with Ian...Oh Jane I can't live like this anymore."Letting a deep and long sigh out, resting her head on Jane's shoulder Maura was breaking down. All the mistakes both of them had made to forget their feelings had failed and because of those mistakes they almost lost each other and she couldn't live like this anymore.

"Me neither sweetie, me neither."Jane replied kissing the top of Maura's head.

Holding each other in silence both women were exhausted physically and emotionally. What they had been doing to themselves and to each other because they were scared of facing their feelings was eating them alive and none of them could live like this anymore.

Obviously the two women knew that after falling that deep confessing their feelings to each other wouldn't be enough to rebuild their relationships and that they were a millions miles away from being ready to engage in a romantic relationship.

Luckily both women finally felt free and confident enough to share their feelings and to finally do something about them, hoping that despite everything that had happened their relationship wasn't broken beyond repair.

**So guys, after reading your reviews on last chapter I realize that I went a bit too far.**

**I hope you don't think that Maura and Jane didn't confess their feelings before. Don't worry they're still a million miles from being a couple. They're still hurt and need to rebuild the trust and their friendship before even considering dating.**

**I think Constance was right to push Maura because she knew that she was hurt more by the fact that Jane choose Dean over her and slept with him than the actual fact of shooting him.**

**I hoep you manage to follow me on this, cause this story is a bit all over the place lol!**

**PS: As most of you know I decided to start writing my own novel and I decided to start a new blog that will be like a testimony of this journey :) Link on my profile!**


	6. What now?

**Chapter 6 :**

**What now?**

After finally confessing their feelings to each other Maura and Jane stayed there, in Jane' s living room holding each other both of them not knowing what to say or do.

Over the past 10 days Jane and Maura had yelled at each other unleashing every bit of pain and resentment they had accumulated since the shooting. For the first time in her life Maura who was the most loving woman on earth allowed herself to truly hate and resent someone didn't spare any effort to show it to her, physically and verbally. After being confronted by her mother Maura had realized she had taken things way too far and had decided to visit Jane and apologize. Little she knew that visit turned into a heart breaking confession session. Settled in Jane's arms Maura didn't knew what to say or do but knew that they couldn't stay still and silent for ever.

"What should we do now?"Maura suddenly asked still comfortably settled in Jane's arms, her head resting on her chest.

"I don't know Maura. We have a lot to work on to rebuild our relationship and I'm willing to do anything in my power to win your trust back."Jane replied kissing Maura's forehead.

Sitting on Jane's couch both women were still trying to make sense of their recent conversation. For a long time they had ignored their true feelings, because they were scared of what people might think, or because they were scared of not being good enough or simply because they were scared of loosing their friendship if they ever acted on their feelings. Both women spent years torturing themselves, trying to find the most appropriate way and time to confess their feelings convinced that one that step taken, things would go naturally.

Unfortunately now that they had finally confessed their true feelings to each other Jane and Maura were more confused and lost than ever.

They both knew that it would take them tremendous efforts to rebuild their friendship and for Maura to forgive Jane for betraying her and neither of them knew if a romantic relationship was even possible. All they knew was that fixing their friendship was their priority and none of them were ready to consider taking their relationship to the next level or even to talk about it.

"Well, I think you should visit Dean and confront him about his actions."Closing her eyes, listening to Jane's heart beats Maura knew that Jane needed closure, that she needed to know if Dean had really used her to get to Doyle.

"I know and I intend to pay him a visit as soon as he wakes up and trust me this will be the last time I ever speak with him."

"Actually, I heard the nurses saying he was awake."Maura replied biting her bottom lip as she slowly escaped from Jane's embrace.

"Oh…well I better get my hands on him Internal Affairs interrogate him."For the past ten days Jane had been eagerly waiting for her ex lover to wake up so she could confront him and give him a piece of her mind. She had trusted her regarding the all Doyle situation and he had betrayed her and almost made her loose Maura in the process and that's not something she was ever going to forgive.

"Yes. From what Detective Korsak told me they already interrogated him, Frankie and Detective Frost. I don't know what they're waiting for to interrogate us as well."

"I think they needed everybody's testimonies before interrogating us so they could confront us with our mistakes you know : me and Dean shooting Doyle and you offering yourself as bate. Don't worry about it too much though, you're the Chief Medical Examiner, they won't touch you."

"How about you and Agent Dean?"

"Well Dean isn't under their jurisdiction and his own IA will probably have an investigation on their on and considering he shot one of their 10 most wanted he should be fine. As far as I'm concerned, I don't think I will be blamed for shooting Doyle but using the Chief Medical Examiner as bate, that's another story. "

"Do you think you might get suspended?"Suddenly face with the consequences of her actions Maura realized that Jane could loose her shield because of her crazy plan to make the murderer confess.

"It's possible, but it's alright I deserve it, I should have never agreed to your plan, look where it lead us. There were other ways to find the truth."The truth was that Jane didn't care about being suspended or even loosing her badge. After what happened in the warehouse and the way she had been betrayed by Dean and the way she herself betrayed Maura she had lost faith in herself and had almost no desire of going back to the force. Actually her suspension was the perfect opportunity for her not only to won Maura's trust back but also to do a real introspection on her own actions and the woman she had become.

"You didn't deserve to loose your badge or even get suspended, this was my idea, if someone deserves to get suspended it's me."

"No Maura, I shot Doyle and almost got you killed, I deserved any punishment Internal Affairs will see fit, don't worry about it."

"Well, I won't accept that, as you said I'm the Chief Medical Examiner and I intend to use all the power that my position gives me to make sure that you don't pay for what was my idea."The truth was that Maura believed that Jane deserved to be punished for betraying her but not for agreeing on using her as bate.

"Alright, alright, I know you enough to know that there is no way I'm gonna change your mind." Jane smirked seeing the determination in her friend's eye.

"Wait a minute, what about Doyle?I know Internal Affairs asked Detectives Frost, Korsak about his presence at the warehouse and they had to lie, oh Jane I realize that the tree of you had been covering for me all that time and now you might loose your badge if Internal Affairs finds out that Patrick Doyle is my father."

"Alright sweetie, just breath. Everything is going to be okay I promise. I'm going to continue to protect you no matter what it might cost me alright?If Internal Affairs wants to investigate the reason why Doyle was at the warehouse well let them investigate. I promise you that no one will ever find about you and Doyle alright?"For the past two years Jane, Korsak and Frost had kept Maura's secret in order to protect her from getting her by one of Doyle's ennemies the way Colin was and none of them were about to turn their backs on her now.

"No Jane!I can not allow you compromise your career for me. What if Internal Affairs starts to suspect you of being one of Doyle's mole?Have you considered the repercussions if they start to believe that he was there to save you?No Jane, I won't let them suspect you of being a corrupted cop."Up until now Maura had gladly welcome her friends' protection but was now starting to realize what protecting her secret might cost them.

"Maura, please let me do this alright?I deserve to get punished what I have done and besides if the truth gets out you will be in danger and I won't let that happen."The truth was that Jane would have given her life to protect Maura's secret and for the first time she knew that she might have to give what mattered more to her : her badge. When it came to Maura nothing but her safety mattered, not her badge, not the the law or the oath she took or even her own life.

"Loosing me isn't enough of a punishment?"

"Loosing you is the worse punishment possible." Jane replied shaking her head looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. We both need to let go of past anger if we want to be able to overcome this."Maura replied reaching out for Jane's hand.

"I agree, Damn, it's almost 8, would you care for some chinese ?"Jane asked reaching out for some menus on her coffee table.

"Thanks but I should get back to the hospital before my mother falls asleep."

"How about I call my mother and ask her to stay with Constance tonight?You could use a good night of sleep."Looking at Maura Jane could see how pale she was, that she had lost weight and considering the bags under her eyes she knew that she probably hadn't caught any sleep since the shooting. Now that they were talking again Jane was determined to take care of Constance and Maura.

"Yes, I must admit that I'm tired but I wouldn't want to ask your mother to do that."Rubbing her face with both hands Maura had to admit that between the emotional strain that this all drama had caused her and the lack of sleep she was a wreck, but considering her father was still in Africa and wouldn't be able to come back to the states for another two days Maura took it on her to stay at her mother's bed side neglecting her own health.

"Come on, my mother loves your mother, you know they grew up pretty close since the first time they met and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to look after her tonight."

"No, I have to be there in case she wakes up and needs medical assistance ." Maura said suddenly standing up determined to take care of her mother on her own.

Night after night Maura would sit next to her mother and watch her sleep and the rare moments she would allow herself to close herself she would see her mother's pushing her away and saving her life. For the past 35 years Maura and her mother had lived estranged from one another but thanks to Jane's help the two women had grew up close over past few months and only minutes before being run over Constance had expressed her regrets and intention to visit more often. After spending her life trying to get her mother's attention Maura finally had the feeling that the two of them were going to have the relationship she always dreamed about. Now that her mother was awake and walking around the hospital Maura was still unable to leave her at nights, eaten by the guilt of her mother's sacrifice, she couldn't, wouldn't let her alone.

Unfortunately Jane was right, she was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes opened or even stand up.

"Hey slow down alright? If you want to be with your mother, I'll drive you."

"Thank you….I…"Trying to walk towards the door Maura suddenly felt dizzy and before she could say another word she literally collapsed in Jane's arms.

"Wow, here I got you."Catching Maura as she literally fell back right in her arms Jane could see the consequences of having both Doyle and her mother in the hospital had on Maura. For the past 10 days she had spent her nights and days splitting her time between the two of them and Jane could see how she was neglecting herself : she looked exhausted and had lost at least 10 pounds.

So Jane gently grabbed Maura in her arms and carried her to her bedroom, laid her on her bed, took her shoes off and pulled up the covers. Looking down at her friend sleeping Jane started to think about the hostage situation they went through and started to realize that Maura had probably spent every single minute at her bedside during the week she was unconscious. The shooting happened over a year back but the two women barely talked about it but Jane knew how Maura must have taken care of her, making sure her and Frankie received the best medical care possible not to mention that she probably spent fair amounts of time comforting an hysterical Angela.

For the past few years Maura had stood by Jane's side forgiving and accepting her flaws, exces of pride and bad temper and had trusted her with her life without ever questioning her intentions or loyalty. On the other hand Jane had literally killed for her, had protected her secrets and had almost gave her life to protected her without ever flinching. Looking back at what they had gave and sacrificed for each other Jane realized that she took Maura for granted, that she always assumed that Maura would always be there for her, to forgive her flaws and mistakes and was determined to correct her exces of pride and to never allow herself to get comfortable in their relationship ever again.

**So guys, I was disappointed on the nubmber of reviews for last chapter which IMO was really important.**

**I know this chapter was all over the place but after reading spoilers on the season premiere I realized that IA will go after Jane and the team and that they're gonna wonder why Doyle was at the warehouse...We all know Jane won't betray Maura and reveal her link with Doyle and I thought it was important to mention this in my story. I think that facing IA is gonna be a part of my story, I think it's important, don't you?**

**Anyway is this story worth continuing?**


	7. Moving forward

**I know this chapter is long but if you want to see BAMF Jane or protective Jane or romantic Jane in action read til the end!**

**Chapter 7 :**

**Moving forward: **

The next morning Jane woke up around half past seven and for the first time since the shooting she felt happy and relieved. Flipping on her side Jane took a minute to watch at Maura sleeping, she looked so peaceful, relaxed. Having Maura in her bed felt so natural but yet different. It was the first time Maura stayed over after confessing their feelings for each other and Jane knew that if Maura hadn't collapsed she would have never stayed, that she would have gone to the hospital and stayed awake all night in case her mom needed her help. Quietly getting out off bed before walking towards the bathroom Jane was grateful that Maura's body for once was stronger than her mind and was hoping that now that they were on speaking terms again Maura would let her help her take care of her mom.

Half an hour later after taking a long cold shower to wake herself up thinking about that open heart conversation they had the previous night Jane went back to her bedroom knowing that Maura was probably going to bring the subject up rather sooner than later and strangely it didn't scare her. After spending so many years making themselves miserable it was time that they finally act like adults and act on their feelings.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"Sitting on the edge of her bed Jane was amazed by how beautiful Maura looked even with her make up fading away an her hair undone.

"What time is it?"Maura asked as she sat up in bed confused.

"It's half past 8 am."

"What happened?I remember you telling me you were going to drive me to the hospital."

"Yes but you collapsed in my arms before you even reached the door. Before you ask your mother is fine, Ma spent the night at the hospital and they are having breakfast as we speak."Jane replied brushing a strain of hair away from Maura's beautiful face.

"Alright, I think I really needed the rest, thank you."

"Anytime. Before I forget your dad called quickly after I put you to bed and confirmed that he's finally coming home. His plane lands tomorrow at noon."

"Thank god. It took me a week to reach him and as much time for him to find a way out of the country."

"I know sweetheart, but he's coming home and trust me he's not leaving your mother ever again."For the past two weeks Maura had taken care of her mother by herself because her dad was in Tanzania and had struggled and used all her contacts to finally reach him and it had taken all their money and influence to find a plane out of the country to the US.

"That's the feeling I got when I spoke to him yesterday, he's really worried about her. I think he would have never forgive himself if she had died and he wasn't here for her."

"Well she's alright and the doctors say she should be able to go home in a week or so, that should allow you to rest more right?"

"Hopefully, unfortunately she's going to stay in a wheel chair for a while and will have to see a physical therapist several times a week possibly for months."

"Yes but she's alive and she's strong. Look at her she's already moving around the floor on her wheel chair, she really has your courage and strength."

"Funny you should say that, my dad calls it stubbornness."

"That's a good quality. Anyway now that your dad is coming back everything is going to be alright. You're going to take your mom home and you won't be alone to take care of her. Actually I'm pretty sure Ma is gonna volunteer to be her personal nurse and I'll be here as well for what ever you need."

"That's very kind of you and I'm actually going to accept your help. Thank you."

"Good…How about we get some breakfast? I can make some french toasts with that jam you love so much."

"I would love that very much thank you."

"Well how about you go take a shower and I'll wait for you?I laid one of my suits you like so much on a chair next to the bath tub."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later after taking a long hot shower and jumping in Jane suit that was too big for her Maura finally joined Jane into the kitchen. Walking towards Jane in trying not to trip on the pants that was way too long for her Maura felt good, that suit smelled like Jane and she felt comfortable and safe in it.

"Look at you all suited up, you look great."Smiling as she saw Maura walking towards her Jane couldn't help but finding her friend extremely attractive in her suit and remembered the first time they exchanged their clothes.

"Thank you, I feel very comfortable in it though I must confess that I feel a bit strange wearing your underwear."Maura replied trying to tighten the belt making sure the wasn't loosing her pants.

"Those are brand new panties Maura, they came directly from a brand new pack that has been sitting in my drawer for months. Sorry I didn't have a bra of your size though…"Jane replied trying her best not to stare at Maura's gorgeous breasts.

"It's alright, I can wear the same bra as yesterday until I get home but what I meant was that your cotton panties are incredibly comfortable ."Maura pointed out sitting at Jane's counter licking her lips in anticipation of the delicious breakfast Jane had prepared for her.

"Well miss I only wear the most expensive lingerie now you know that simple cotton panties can be comfortable too."Jane mocked.

"Yes you're right, God this is awkward, we're talking about our underwear over breakfast…"Nervously smiling Maura could barely believe that after everything that had happened they were able to have that kind of casual conversation again but was somehow relieved.

"Yes, let's change the subject. Do you have any plans for today?"Jane asked pouring orange juice in Maura's glass.

"Well considering my mother is in good hands I was hoping that you and I could talk."Maura shyly replied taking a quick bite at her toast.

"Sure, bout' what?"Nervously spreading jam on her toast Jane knew exactly what Maura wanted to talk about and knew that there was no escaping this, not that she wanted to though.

"About us…."

"Oh…okay, shoot."Jane mumbled swallowing hard. One of the things she loved about Maura was her determination and her ability to say exactly what's on her mind and to be confident enough to go for the things she wanted. Unfortunately at that precise moment Jane started to wish that Maura had been a little more shy but was trying to appear confident.

"Well I know we still have a lot to work on if we want to rebuild was has been broken but I can not stop thinking about the fact that we finally confessed our true feelings to each other and I was wondering what you wanted to do about that."

"I don't know Maura. I mean I don't think we should do anything until we managed to rebuilt what I broke, you know the trust, the respect. I think we should focus on that before even considering taking things further."As eager as Jane was to finally act on her feelings after years of trapping them inside her heart she knew that for this relationship to work they needed to take things one step at the time.

"Oh, so you don't want us to act on our feelings…"

"Of course I do sweetheart, God I have been keeping those feelings inside for so long that I thought I was gonna die every time I saw you with a new hot guy. Trust me when I say there is nothing I would like more than make up for all those years of denial and to ask you out on a date but I want to do things right you know, earn your forgiveness and your trust back."

"What if I tell you that I already forgave you?"As much as she was grateful for Jane's desire to do things right Maura was determined to stop being passive and wait for things to happen. This was too important for them and they had waited for too long and Maura could not wait anymore, not after everything that had happened.

"Well that we be a relief but…"

"No Jane. There is no but. It's now or never. I told you I can't live like this anymore. I know we have things to work through but I really can not continue to lie to myself like that."Struggling to find her words, feeling her pulse rise Maura was suddenly one again letting her emotions get the best of her but in a much more positive way than over the past few days.

"Alright sweetie, calm down."Pausing before grabbing Maura's hand Jane knew she was about to finally spit the words she had been dying to say for years "Doctor Maura Isles, would you make me the happiest Detective on earth and go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yes I would but please remember that I have high standards especially when it comes to first dates."Maura replied amused by how traditional Jane's proposal was.

"I expected nothing less, come on let's finish breakfast before taking you home."

About an hour later Jane and Maura were driving back to Maura's house and Jane knew that her next step would be at the hospital to finally confront Dean and also to seek Constance's approval and blessing regarding their coming date.

"Here you go sweetheart, home sweet home, let's hope Bass isn't starving." Jane joked following Maura in her house.

"Of course not. I'm sure your mother fed him before she left for the hospital, here she ...left a post it on his shell."Maura mumbled her eyes wide opened as she kneeled in front of her beloved pet.

"Hey, that's a great idea, you could use him as a messenger rather than calling me when we're working. Of course it wouldn't work for important stuff, but you know. Hey who knows maybe he would enjoy it, feel useful and all instead of staying home all day long."

"Bass is not a messenger pigeon!"Maura frowned not amused by Jane's joke.

"I know, I know, I'm teasing you. He's your best friend and I'm sure he missed you and can not wait until you finally come home."

"Yes, he does look withdrawn and he has been reluctant to eat he's favorite treats. "Caressing Bass' shell Maura couldn't help but feeling guilty for neglecting him. Over the past ten years he had been her confident, her friend, the only constant thing she would go home to. Unfortunately ever since her mother has been in the hospital she had barely spend more than a few hours at her house and she could see how her absence was troubling him.

"Hey, come here. Your mother is going to get discharged soon and your dad is coming home tomorrow. Everything is going to be alright and things should get back to normal. I promise. " Pulling Maura up in her arms Jane as eager as she was to spend more time with her knew that Maura's priority was her mother and Doyle and knew that with her parents living at home with her and her mother in need of constant care she would need to be patient and understanding.

"I know, my mother is going to be alright and it's all that matters."Maura replied suddenly asking herself if she was going to visit Doyle once her mother discharged from the hospital.

"Good. Well I should get going, I have a few things to take care of and I'm sure you're dying to jump out off my clothes to put one of your fancy designer dress."

"Actually no. I'm just going to put a new bra on but I would like to stay in your suit if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?I mean you do look great in it but the pants are at least 10 inches too long and you're literally floating in that shirt."Roaming her eyes on Maura from feet to head Jane couldn't help but smiling at her friend wearing her suit.

"True, you are indeed much taller than me and it does feel a bit too long for me but it's confortable and besides it smells like you."Maura replied looking up, blushing slightly as she she took a deep breath of Jane's sent.

"Alright, as you wish. Anyway I think I should really get going now. "Looking down at Maura their lips almost touching Jane had to resist kissing her right here right now. She wanted to do things right and in the proper order and already knew exactly where she was going to take Maura for dinner.

"You're going to see Dean?"Despite knowing how hurt Jane was by Dean's betrayal Maura was scared that he might succeed to manipulate her again by telling her more lies to cover himself and that she might be tempted to get back to him.

"Hey don't worry. I'm not going back to him alright?Even if he hadn't betrayed me I wouldn't have continued anything with him, he's not the one I want to be with, you know that right?"

"I know, I know and you need closure so just go I will see you tonight, around 7?"

"Yes around 7. Don't worry about it, I just need a minute in the same room with him to give me a piece of my mind and to make sure he won't compromise you with Internal Affairs and after that I will never speak or see him ever again. I promise."Jane replied kissing Maura's forehead.

"I know..."Staying in the middle of Maura's kitchen holding each other neither of them was willing to break that moment, that perfect, tender comforting moment that was miles away from what they had experienced over the past two weeks.

About an hour later Jane was standing in front of Dean's room leaning against the open door trying to find the proper word to throw at his face in the 30 seconds she was willing to give him.

"Jane…"Dean suddenly said as painfully opened his eyes wide enough to distinguish Jane standing a few feet from him.

"Shut up and listen. Listen to me carefully because this is the last time you and I will ever talk. Today or tomorrow IA are gonna come and interview you and you're gonna tell them the truth, that you followed me and that you shot Paddy Doyle because he shot our suspect and that he shot back at you as self defense. What you're not going to tell them though is why Paddy was there and about his relationship to Maura. If you even suggest a link between them I will end you. It's once thing to mess up with me, it's another to mess up with Maura."Jane said taking a few steps closer to him so he could see how serious she was in her eyes.

"Alright. I won't compromise her. I'm sorry Jane I never meant to cause all that drama."Sitting up in bed his right hand across his belly Agent Dean was still in pain from the bullet that was shot at him and that had seriously damaged his left kidney leaving him unconscious for 10 days after the surgery.

"No, you just used me to get to Doyle knowing he was in town and that he would probably get in touch with Maura and that she would tell me and you managed to climb your way in my bed to be sure I would confide in you. Joke's on me though I was naive and let my guard now, I won't make the same mistake twice. Now if you excuse me I need to go home and prepare for a date." Jane smiled turning around.

"You're seeing someone?It's not even been two weeks!"Only a week and a half ago he woke up next to the woman he had been chasing for a long time and now she was telling him that she was seeing someone else?Did she used him as well?Feeling his ego rise in his chest Dean made it a mental note to kill the bastard who stole his girlfriend while he was in a coma, not even admitting to himself that he has indeed used Jane to get to Doyle.

"Yeah, it's an overdue date and the good thing is I'm pretty sure I won't have to fake the way I did with you. Thank you though, what happened between us opened my eyes. If I hadn't hit the bottom like that I probably would have never opened my eyes and face my feelings for her. "

"You're dating Maura?"Rising his voice unable to believe that Jane had switched team and that she had actually faked when they were having sex. No, no woman could switch team after being with him, not possible.

"Not yet but we're getting there. God it feels good to finally be able to say it out loud. Now we're done. Oh one last thing : if you even think about retaliating by compromising Maura because your masculinity or god damn pride was hit because I chose her over well just remember what I did to the last person who tried to hurt her."

"Alright, I know what you're capable of to protect the people you love."Dean nodded finally giving up .

"And I do love her more than life itself so giving it or my badge for her would not be a problem. Goodbye Dean, enjoy the rest of your life."Walking away Jane was finally relieved and strangely trusted Dean to do the right thing and not compromising Maura, not because she knew he was a good guy but because she knew he knew her well enough to know that when it came to Maura she didn't threatened in vain or joke around.

Almost reaching the elevator Jane decided to turn around and to pay Constance a visit knowing that Maura would not visit her for at least another hour. As independent as Maura was Jane knew that her parents' blessing meant everything to her and she wanted to do things right and to ask Constance's permission to date her daughter.

"Jane, it's so nice to see you please come in."Constance said visibly happy to see Maura's best friend hoping that the advice she gave her daughter the previous last night weren't useful.

"Mrs Isles. You look well."Jane shyly said suddenly feeling her throat and mouth becoming dry.

"Yes, your mother is very talented to cheer people up not to mention that my husband is coming home tomorrow."Constance replied clapping her hands.

"Yes, I talked to him last night and already offered to pick him up at the airport and we should be here around 2."Jane replied sitting on the large chair next to Constance bed trying to sit up as straight as possible trying to make a good impression.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you and thank you for taking care of Maura last night, she really needed the rest."

"Yes she was exhausted. Between having you and Doyle here and what happened between us she was both physically and emotionally exhausted."

"I know…So have the two of you managed to talk last night?"Biting her bottom lip Constance was eager to find out if Jane and Maura had finally decided to take that leap of faith.

"Yes we did. Maura apologized and admitted she went too far when she asked me to make sure Doyle would get out of here a free man and when she said I sabotaged her relationships on purpose and we finally…"Pausing for a second Jane wanted to make sure to find the perfect words to fit the way she felt and what had happened the previous night and this morning during breakfast.

"You finally admitted your feelings…"

"That obvious?"

"Oh darling with the way you look at each other, I'm pretty sure your love can be seen from Mars."

"Oh…Well as obvious as it was it hasn't been easy to admit and to face those feeling to ourselves and to each other but somehow what happened recently kinda precipitated things you know."

"I think that between Doyle, Dean and me being here a lot of tension accumulated and at some point it just exploded. I think that once you released it you both realized that things had gone too far and that you would loose each other if you didn't finally face your feelings. And let's face it darling, Maura would have never felt that betrayed if she hadn't been so in love with you."

"And I would have never gone again everything I believe it and fight for every day by offering to free Doyle if I hadn't been so in love with her too.."Thinking about it Jane realized that all that drama and madness and pain had gone that far because they loved each other so much. Never in her life Jane had suspected love to hurt that much and to be that destructive and now she was hoping that their love would help them experience what was more beautiful in life.

"Well now everything is settled. It's going to take time to rebuild your relationship but I'm sure you're going to be just fine."Looking into Jane's eyes and listening to her Constance could hear and feel how sincere she was and was relief to know that if anything happened to her again Maura would be taken care of by someone who loved her so much that she was willing to risk everything for her.

"About that. I'm here to ask you something. Maura and I talked about it and even if I think it's too soon for us to engage in a relationship and even if I truly believe that it would be much wiser to wait until I regained her complete trust and respect your daughter seems to believe otherwise and I know better than refusing her anything so…"Jane said her voice much deeper and serious.

"Are you here to ask my permission to date my daughter?"Smiling at the gesture Constance could not believe that Jane would actually ask for her permission. From what she had seen the first time she met her Jane didn't seem to be someone who ever asked permission to do anything.

"Yes I am, well not your permission but your blessing. I know how important your opinion is for Maura and I wouldn't want to cause any tensions between you."

"Oh darling of course I give you my blessing. As I said I always knew you were in love with each other. Actually I'm the one who confronted her last night and ordered her to stop being so afraid and to confess her feelings."

"Then I owe you big time."Jane nervously smiled.

"Well wait until you meet my husband. He won't be that easily seduced."

"Oh, we're actually going out tonight, do you think I should wait until he's here to have his blessing?"

"Of course not, enjoy yourself, but use the ride back from the airport to talk to him. Show him no fear and speak from your heart and I'm sure you're going to be alright. Maura is our only child so he does get over protective when someone is trying to seduce her but even if he never met you Maura talked to you so much that he knows the kind of person you are and that you're not trying to take advantage of her money."

"Of course not, money doesn't matter to me at all and Maura knows that. Well I should get going. I still need to find the perfect place for our date, wash my hair, shave. Oh boy dating your daughter isn't gonna be easy..."Jane joked knowing that Maura's usual high standars didn't really apply to her.

"Well she's an Isles, we are accustomed to the best thing in life and I think that with you she definitely found the best partner possible."

"Thank you Ma'am, it means a lot to me. Please if it's no trouble I would appreciate it if you didn't mention anything to my mother, I know she loves Maura as a daughter but I would like us to tell her on our own terms."

"Sure. Actually she went home and should be back soon to keep me company, but don't worry I didn't talk to her about the conversation I had with Maura last night and I won't tell her about the conversation we just had."

"Thank you. Well try to get some rest cause my mother as you must have noticed by now is pretty talkative and tiring."

"Don't worry about me, worry about your date, everything needs to be perfect I hope you realize that."Constance said trying to pressure her a bit.

"I know."

Walking back to the elevator Jane was relieved, not only Dean was finally out of her life but Constance gave her blessing to date her daughter. Unfortunately as Jane reached her car something hit her.

_"Oh my God I'm going out on a date with Maura Isles. Where in hell am I going to take her?"_Jane asked herself knowing how high Maura's standards were.

On one hand she knew that she wouldn't have to impress her as much as her usual dates to seduce her because Maura was already in love with her but on the other hand she wanted to do things right and treat Maura like a lady and offer her the best date possible. Luckily for her Jane knew Maura well enough and had listened to her complain about her catastrophic date to know what she was supposed to do and what she shouldn't do.

**Alright guys, I know this chapter was longer than usual but I just couldn't split it two chapters and drag things any longer.**

**So how BAMF Jane was with Dean?I know saying she faked with him is completely out of character but I just couldn't resist!**

**And how adorable was she to ask for Constance permission?**

**Do you think it's too early for them to go out?Do you think Jane is right and that waiting until they completely fixed their relationship would have been wiser?Or do you agree with Maura and think that they had been waiting for this for too long?**

**I have a small idea how their date is gonna turn out but I'd love some suggestions :)**


	8. First date

**Chapter 8:**

**First date :**

Around 6 Pm Jane found herself in front of her mirror wearing that little black dress Maura loved so much. Looking at herself, trying to fix her hair Jane was strangely calm and confident. This was probably the most important date of her life and despite but somehow she wasn't scared. Maura and her had been friends for almost 5 years and they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Obviously Jane knew that being in a romantic relationship would be different, that the dynamic of the relationship would be different and she knew that just like any other new couple they would have to work hard for it . Jane knew that Maura and her had been through hell together and that Maura knew her flaws and bad trades and was still in love with her anyway and she knew that she didn't need to be any body else other than herself with her. She knew that with Maura she didn't have to be the strong bad ass cop that people expected her to be, all she needed to be was the compassionate, supportive, funny person Maura fell in love with.

"Well looks like we're good to go."Jane said checking her hair one last time before feeding Joe Friday and leaving her apartment.

At the other side of town Maura was standing in front of her bed in her underwear looking down at 3 dresses struggling to choose one.

"Well I can't possibly wear a dress that Jane already saw on me. I think she would enjoy something classic but not too fancy. If only I knew what color she's wearing I could choose one that matches. Maybe I should call her to ask her."Maura said to herself before hearing her phone buzzing on her night table.

"_Stop staring at those dresses. You're gorgeous what ever you wear, just pick one, I'm sure I'm gonna love it. I should be at your place shortly. Love always, Jane._"Reading those words Maura couldn't help but smiling.

Maura wasn't the type of women to be nervous before a first date. She was confident and always knew what she wanted out of the men she dated and how to get it. With Jane it was different though. She was in love with her and wasn't interesting in a one night stand or a relationship based solely on sexual encounters. She wanted something real, to build something that she hoped would last for ever and despite knowing Jane better than she knew herself she was petrified. She knew that being best friends was different from dating and was afraid that it wouldn't work that after dating her for a while Jane might realize that this wasn't what she wanted.

Luckily for her Maura knew that those fears were irrational. She had enough experience in life to know that Jane was the one, that what they had and shared was unique and that Jane would always find a way to comfort and reassure her, that she just needed to trust her and follow her lead.

"Alright let's settle for the blue one." Maura said to herself grabbing the blue Gucci dress laid on her bed.

A few minutes later as Maura was checking on her make up in the mirror next to her entrance door Jane finally rang the bell.

"Alright Maura just breath, it's just Jane. This is probably going to be the easiest and best date of your life so just relax." Maura said to herself spinning around one last time checking if her dress was probably flattering her back side and chest.

"Jane, you're here." Maura said as she slowly opening the door as she tried her best to hide her anxiety.

"Wow, you look fantastic."Barely able to find her words Jane could barely believe that Maura had taken time to do her hair, make up and put a nice dress for her. Imagining that Maura who not long ago was her best friend and dating men trying to seduce her was surreal.

"Thank you, you look radius as well. I took your advise and just picked the first dress in front of me. Please come in."Inviting Jane to follow her into the living room walk in a way that made her impossible for Jane not to stare at her back side Maura smiled internally as she felt Jane's eyes on her knowing that her choice of clothing was indeed perfect.

"I just didn't want you to torture yourself trying to find the perfect dress. Here I brought you some chocolates from that bakery you like so much and strawberries for Bass."

"Jane…That's very sweet but you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I told you I wanted to do things right and treat you like a lady, speaking of which we have reservations for seven thirty, are you ready?"Nervously cracking her knuckles Jane was hoping that Maura was going to enjoy the fancy restaurant she had chosen, especially since she had used her badge to get them a table.

"Actually I was thinking we could stay in and order some chinese."Maura proposed her head in her fridge trying to find some space of Bass' strawberries.

"Oh, I thought you'd want us to go out but yeah we can stay in."Scratching the back of her head Jane couldn't understand why Maura would want to stay in instead of going out. Maybe she had mistaken this evening….

"Oh Jane, don't take this the wrong way. It's just that I really want us to be able to talk without having people around us listening you know…"Maura explained seeing the disappointed look on Jane's face.

"Alright, I get it. You're right, restaurants aren't the most private places to talk. I just kinda liked the idea of taking you out on an official date in a fancy place you know."

"Oh Jane, you're sweet but I don't need you to take me to an expensive restaurant or to try to impress me to win me over. You won my heart a long time ago."Wrapping her arms around Jane's waist Maura was touched by Jane's chivalry and desire to do things right and in a traditional way but she realized that their relationship was everything but traditional and that she didn't need Jane to impress her.

"Alright, I just thought you would enjoy being courted but hey, less work for me, I won't complain…"

"Don't think you're out of the hook Jane. I still expect you to court me. I'm a lady and even if you already have my heart you're going to have to work to win the rest."The truth was that Maura would have given herself to Jane completely physically, sexually and emotionally right here right now but knowing Jane she had a feeling that she was going to have to wait for that and allow Jane to court her.

"It's off the hook and don't worry I have every intention of courting you. How about we order, chinese right?"Both her arms around Maura's waists Jane felt suddenly compelled to kiss her, to touch her which was unusual.

Even if she had been in love with her for a long time Jane never allowed herself to fantasize on her or to even picture them kissing. Strangely ever since they had confessed their feelings and agreed to go out on a date Jane couldn't get Maura's lips and body out off her mind.

"Yes please, menus are on the coffee table. I just need to feed Bass and I'm all yours . I trust you with the choice."Maura said taking a step back unwillingly escaping Jane's embrace.

40 minutes later after having a first glass of wine the two women felt slightly more relaxed and were about to have dinner comfortably settled in Maura's large beige sofa.

"So Jane, I heard you visited my mother today."Maura suddenly said trying to keep her serious face.

"She told you?"Jane grinned covering her face with her table tissue, embarrassed.

"Yes she did and I find it extremely sweet that you respect me and my mother enough to ask for her permission."Maura replied her hand on Jane's thigh, squeezing it slightly.

"I know how important her blessing is for you and I wanted to be sure she didn't have problem with our relationship. Actually I visited Dean first to make sure he wouldn't reveal your affiliation to Paddy Doyle and to give him a piece of my mind about what he did."

"How did it go?"

"Better than expect. He said he wouldn't compromise you but I think I kinda hurt his pride when I told him I was going out on a date with you tonight…"

"You told him?"Maura said almost chocking on her noodles.

"Yes. Actually I thanked him because after sleeping with him I felt so miserable like if I had cheated on you and it helped me face my feelings.I think that I could have spent another 5 years denying my feelings. I think it was the waking up call I needed."

"I know what you feel. I think I could have continued to be in denial for a long long time as well but seeing you with him I just…I thought I was going to loose you for good. I felt it was more serious than any with other guy before because you slept with him you know."Looking down shaking her head Maura couldn't help but telling herself that if she had had the courage to speak up earlier none of that drama that almost tore the apart would have had happened.

"No Maura, don't think for one second that I have or ever had feelings for him. Yes I was attracted to him because he helped me and protected me against Hoyt but it was never love. I love you Maura, Dean was just…like a bottle of Vodka, you jump on knowing it's not what you really need but hoping it's gonna make you forget your pain and for a minute it does but you wake up the next day and you regret it. You might not believe it but I regretted sleeping with him the minute I woke up and I had no intention of continuing anything with him. I'm yours Maura, I have always been and always will be, body, heart and soul. I think I would have come forward with my feelings even if I hadn't shot Doyle almost loosing you in the process."Jane almost professed cupping Maura's face with her left hand, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb.

" I think that I would have done the same, that I would have not been able to watch you engage in a serious relationship without telling you how I felt."Maura smiled kissing Jane's hand.

Eating their dinner their hearts much lighter after finally talking about the "Dean situation" the two women knew that with Dean out off the picture they were finally able to work on their relationship and make up for the time they lost.

"You know the worse part is that I didn't even like it."Jane chuckled not knowing if that topic was appropriate or not.

"Oh isn't he well endowed?"Maura frowned not destabilized by Jane's remark for a single second.

"Eww Maura!That's….It's not what matters for me. It just didn't feel right and actually I kinda had to fake so he would finish faster."Jane replied biting the inside of her cheek. Over the past few years Maura has always been the one sharing the most private details of her dating life with her but somehow Jane now felt compelled to share her experience with her, maybe to reassure her that it really didn't mean anything.

"That's something I personally never do. If I find myself in bed with a man who's not satisfying him I prefer giving him instructions or take the situation in my own hands if necessary rather than lying."Maura explained very casually knowing that she could be herself and speak her mind with Jane.

"Good for you sweetie…You know I actually told Dean that the good thing with being with you was that I was almost sure that I would probably never have to fake like I did with him."

"No you didn't!"Maura hissed shocked at Jane's confession. That wasn't Jane's style, though she understood her need to hit Dean where it hurt.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry, I know it's not like me to say something like that, it just came out…I wanted to hurt his pride by telling him I was with you and by insinuating that he never satisfied me but that you would."

"Well I certainly appreciate your vote of confidence."The thing Maura knew about Jane was that she was unlike her very shy with her sexuality and thinking about it she barely ever shared any of her past experience with her.

Now even if she knew Jane was going to make her wait before taking her to the bedroom Maura was convinced that she had actually considered it and smiled internally imagining how she was going to make her loose her mind.

"I'm sorry Maur'. I didn't mean to imply that I wanted us to have sex tonight or any other night for that matter." Barely able to articulate a proper apology Jane was caught red handed : yes she had thought about how being with Maura would be and how different making love to her would be from her previous experiences.

"You don't want to have sex with me?"Maura asked rising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do. It's just that I don't want to have sex with you the way I did with Dean. I want to make love to you when we're both ready, once I earned your trust and respect back and when the moment is right."

"You're right, the last thing I want to do is rush into a sexual relationship with you. I love you Jane and I want to have a real, deep relationship with you, not just a lesbian affair because none of us got to experience in college you know."The truth was that Maura was excited. As opened with her sexuality as she was she had never had the opportunity to date another woman and she knew that dating Jane was going to be an interesting journey.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm in this for the long run and I don't want to skip any steps."

"Good me neither. Wow, that was good but rather heavy, I wouldn't be surprised if the zipper of my dress broke very soon." Maura joked rubbing her belly.

"Hey we still have the fortune cookie to read, here yours." Jane replied thinking that those fortune cookie were nothing serious but knowing that Maura always enjoyed reading them.

"Thank you. Alright : _Forgiving doesn't make you weak, it makes you hopeful_."Reading the small note inside her cookie Maura couldn't help but thinking that it was perfectly appropriate.

"That's deep…Mine says : "_Look around you carefully, happiness is closer than you think_. Damn, I think the guy who made those was really inspired."Jane smiled.

"Looks like it. Would you like a cup tea to help the digestion?"Maura offered trying to stand up despite her dress troubling her.

"Sure."Jane nodded following Maura into the kitchen.

Walking towards the kitchen Maura couldn't help but wishing she had choosing a more comfortable dress.

" I have chinese or black tea or that great Ceylon mango tea your mother got me."

"How about you go jump in something more comfortable while I take care of it?" Wrapping her arms around her waist Jane was obviously not insensitive to Maura's discomfort.

"Thank you. I must say this dress is brand new and I haven't washed it yet and I never expected us to have such a large meal to be honest. Fancy restaurants are all about quality not quantity as you must know."

"Yes I do, but you know us italian have needs and small portions as good as they are don't cut it for us."

"I know and this chinese restaurant was a great choice, probably the best I had in a long time. Now if you would excuse me I really need to change."Maura replied escaping Jane's embrace after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

_"Damn, that effect she has on you….Oh come one Rizzoli, put yourself together will ya_?"Jane said to herself because as eager as she was to explore things further she also wanted things to be perfect.

A few minutes later Maura joined Jane back in the living room wearing a pair of kaki trousers with a nice red top.

"Feel better?"Jane asked amazed by how gorgeous she still look in her casual clothes.

"Yes, thank you. I see you choose the mango tea, perfect choice." Maura said sitting next to Jane.

"Yes, it smelled really good so I said to myself : hey let's try something new."Jane replied handing the cup to her.

"Well tonight is definitely about trying out new things right?"Taking a sip at her tea Maura had no idea how the rest of the evening would unfold. All this was very knew to her and for the first time she didn't have a plan in mind and it was refreshing.

"Absolutely. So we finished dinner and we're having tea…Is this when you usually grade your date and decide what's gonna happen next?"Gently probing Maura Jane wanted to know what her girlfriend to be had in mind and if she was indeed going to treat her like any other date.

"Yes. The coffee after desert is usually the moment I use to evaluate the evening and decide if I want to go on a second date with the person or even if I want to bring him home."Maura explained.

"So you decide if you want to go on a second bed before bringing the guy home?"

"Well…It depends. Sometimes I don't feel the desire to bring my date home but I can still be curious to know him better and go on a second date. Also sometimes I bring a guy home and end up not wishing to go on a second date you know."

"Alright, I understand. How about our evening?I'm already home with you but will you accept to go on a second date with me?"Jane asked confident that she was going to say yes knowing that her charm had already operated.

"I'm not sure Jane, but there is something you could do to convince me."Maura seductively said leaving her cup on the coffee table before sliding closer to her.

"Tell me…"Swallowing hard felling Maura's breath on her face and her right hand across her belly.

"You can kiss me like there's no tomorrow."Almost climbing on Jane's lap Maura didn't give a second to Jane to react and literally attacked her lips.

Far from being caught off balance Jane immediately snaked her left arm around her and pulled her closer.

As the two women were kissing, allowing their tongues to tangle in a perfectly sync ballet the earth literally stopped spinning around them. They couldn't hear or see anything around them and could barely breath.

"Was this enough to make a correct assessment and make a decision?"Jane mumbled breaking the kiss giving Maura's bottom lip a quick bite.

"Yes indeed. How about a third, forth, or even a tenth date?"Swallowing hard trying to catch her breath Maura's head was pounding and her breathing was erratic.

"I don't know Maura. I think I might need more data to make a proper assessment and decision."

"Well, I could take you to my bedroom but I'm not sure you will able to make any decision or even articulate a proper sentence afterwards."Maura replied happy to play Jane's little game.

"I don't doubt that babe, not for a second."Wandering her hands on Maura's back Jane still had trouble believing that Maura was finally hers.

"Would you like to test my theory?"Her arms around Jane's neck looking her straight in the eye Maura wasn't playing anymore. Her throat was dry, her pupils were dilated and her heart was pounding in her chest and the more she looked at Jane and felt her fingers caressing her back the more she felt the desire rising.

"It's tempting Maur', really but as I said I want to do this right and I don't want be one of those dates who expects or asks you to spread your legs on the first night. I respect you too much for that." Jane replied pressing her lips against Maura's hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"And I love you for it. It's actually refreshing to be with someone who's interested in more than my body or my money. Thank you."Resting her forehead against Jane's Maura was overwhelmed. For the first time in her life she didn't have to use any artifice or to do anything her usual dates expected her to. All she needed to do was enjoy herself feeling respected and cared for the first time.

"You're welcome. You know it's getting kinda late and you still have sleep to make up for, so maybe I should go."Her arms still snaked around Maura's waist Jane knew that she needed to escape this rather exciting situation if she wanted to stick to her plan. She knew that feeling Maura's body against her was more than she could handle and didn't trust herself.

"Would you stay with me?I mean not to have sex but just to hold me. I don't feel like being on my own."

"Having nightmares?"

"Yes. Well the fact that I spent every single night at my mother's bedside probably doesn't help me spending quiet nights."

"They installed a bed next to her right so you can sleep right?"

"Yes but I'm not really sleeping, I bounce out off bed every time I hear her cough or move and I know that if I stay alone by myself tonight I'm going to worry because I'm not with her."

"Alright, come on let's get you to bed, but you have to promise to keep your hands in your pockets."Teasing Maura Jane was happy that she actually reached out to her and asked for her help.

"I can only promise you to try my best."

"Alright. I trust your self control. Come on." Jane said suddenly standing as she strongly wrapped her arms around Maura who still had her arms around her neck.

"God, I knew you were strong but that strong…Do you think you can carry me to bed?"Maura smiled feeling shivers down her spine.

"Easily, you're as light as a leaf." Jane smiled walking towards Maura's bedroom holding her as tight as she possibly could.

Later that night after changing into nights clothes Jane and Maura laid in bed, Jane on her back her arm wrapped around Maura's shoulder and Maura snuggled in foetal position her head resting on Jane's chest. Even if the two women had shared their bed multiple times in the past this felt different because they were now dating. They knew that on top of rebuilding their relationship they would soon have to face the professional consequences of their actions but it didn't matter. They were together and knew they could lean on each other for better or for worse.

**So guys, I know this was a weird first date. I know you were probably expected something romantic or crazy but thinking about it, they don't need to right?They have been almost married for so many years that they're beyond the all"dating" thing. Not to mention that I wrote several : They confess their feelings/start dating/have sex/get married/ have kids stories and I don't want this one to be like that. This story is about much more than the usual dating process couple usually go through.**

**Next chapter is gonna be interesting :)**


	9. Meeting Mr Isles

**Chapter 9:**

**Meeting Mr Isles : **

The next morning Jane woke up first around 9.30 am, flipped on her left side, her entire body wrapped around Maura. Knowing her father was flying to down in a few hours Jane knew that they wouldn't be able to stay in bed all morning so she started to gently wander her fingers on Maura's right arm tickling it softly with her finger tips while kissing the back off her neck.

"What time is it?"Maura mumbled letting a light groan out as she flipped on her back.

"Half past nine. I wish we could stay in bed longer but I'm picking up your dad at noon remember?"Jane replied whipping a strain away from her face.

"I remember."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well for the second night in a row, thanks to you. I always sleep so well when we share a bed and last night being in your arms…that was something I had dreamed off for so long but I never thought it would actually ever happened. So I'm asking myself if I'm still sleeping …"Maura shyly admitted unable to realize that Jane and her were dating now after all those years of denial.

"No sweetie, this is reality. Let me show you." Smiling at Maura's need for a reality check Jane gently pressed her lips on Maura's mouth brushing it slowly.

"Oh Jane…We should really get up now or we never will."Maura replied breaking up the kiss. Feeling Jane's tongue tangling with her and her fingers on her belly was more than she could handle but they had other plans for today, her desires would have to wait.

"I know and I think we should talk about internal affairs Maura. Frost sent me a text a few minutes ago and they interviewed Dean after I visited him yesterday, they are probably going to question us today."Dropping that bomb on Maura Jane knew that they had to come up with a plan that would not be too far from the truth and knew she had to protect her no matter what would happen.

"Oh Jane, what are we going to tell them?"Maura asked in horror.

"About the shooting?The truth, but if they ask and they're going to why Doyle was there we're gonna have to say that we don't know. I know that you don't wanna lie but if they learn that you're his daughter they're probably going to re open all your cases that had any mob connection accusing you of helping him or his guys to get away with murder you know."

"That's ridiculous!First I never had any murder victim that was linked to him until Colin well except for that last time and we were able to prove he didn't do it . Second I'm not corruptible, my reputation and record speak for itself Jane."Maura replied shocked that someone could accuse her of being corrupted.

"I know that but unfortunately but there is still this murder that was linked to him at first and even if you didn't perform the autopsy they could still accuse you of manipulating the evidence to your advantage."

"I know, but people saw me visiting him at the hospital. How can I justify that?"

"Well you can say that he saved your life and that you were just concerned. I know you, if a stranger had saved your life and was sent to the hospital as a result you would spend your days and night at his bedside."

"True…Alright but I don't feel comfortable having you Detectives Frost and Korsak lie for me."

"We do what we have to do to protect you. You're family Maura and we take care of our own."Jane replied gently blowing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I know. How about you go take a shower and get dressed while I prepare you some coffee for your drive to the airport?"Gently caressing Jane's cheek Maura's cheek with her thumb Maura was grateful that her friends and Jane were willing to lie for her and willing to do what ever it took to protect her but was not wiling to take the fall for who her father was. She would stick to the story Jane and her agreed her but if Internal Affairs were to dig a little deeper she would tell the truth.

"Thank you. I love you, I hope you know that."

"I know. I love you too. Now go. My father isn't the kind of man who like to wait."Maura replied almost pushing her out off bed.

"I know. The drive should give me the time I need to think about what I'm going to tell him and how I'm going to tell him about us."Jane knew that unlike Constance Mr Isles would be hard to seduce and convince that she was good enough for his daughter but was willing to play it nice and sincere.

"Just be honest with him and you'll be fine. A protective as he is he can not not see how much you love me and how happy you make me, alright?"Despite keeping a straight face Jane was obviously nervous and Maura was amused to see her loose her legendary confidence and knew that watching her try to impress her father was going to be fun.

"Alright, alright."Trying to keep her confident attitude Jane was petrified. She knew the influence Mr Isles had on his daughter and despite knowing he would never be able to break them apart if he wanted to she knew that making friends with him and making sure they were getting along was important.

Two and half hours later Jane was riding back from the airport with Maura's dad on the passenger seat. After struggling to find the perfect speech that would be sincere and convincing enough on the way to the airport Jane decided to follow her heart knowing that it was the best way to do this.

"So Jane, I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter and my wife while I was away. I know Constance appreciates your mother's company and yours as well."Sitting straight in the passenger's seat Mr Isles was eager to find out if everything Maura and Constance had told her was true.

"It's the least I could do Sir. Maura is like family to me, to all of us actually and we take care of our own. As of my mother for some reason your wife and her became really good friends since the first time they met a few months ago."Jane replied her eyes straight on the road.

"Yes. From what I understood they grew pretty close. How about you and my daughter?How close are you exactly?"Going straight to the point Mr Isles knew there was something going on between Jane and his daughter from the way Constance talked about them and was determined to find out what was the exact nature of their relationship.

"Well…Maura and I have been best friends for about 5 years now and we work together but to be honest with you Sir our relationship recently crossed the line of a simple friendship."Clearing her throat choosing her words carefully Jane was trying to be as clear and respectful as possible knowing that imposing this relationship to him would be a bad idea.

"Is that right Detective?"Finally finding out why Constance was so excited about him meeting Jane and also so mysterious Mr Isles was determined to try to destabilize her as much as possible. Maura was his only daughter and he needed to make sure she was good enough for her.

"Yes. To be honest with you we have had those feelings for a long time but we were both scared of even acknowledging them for reasons that you can I'm sure appreciate but after what happened we just…We just realized that life was too short to waste another minute because of our fears or insecurities so we took a leap of faith."

"I'm sure that witnessing her mother getting run over and being almost shot by a murdered and watch her biological father sacrifice himself for her must have been overwhelming for Maura and it's usually when those kind of terrible events happen that we start looking back at our lives and realize the mistakes we have made."

"Exactly, but don't worry though I did not take advantage of your daughter's distress. I love her, I truly do and for some reason I can not explain she loves me back Sir. I know you probably expected her to marry some rich wall street mogul but I'm going to prove to you that I'm the right person for her."Putting her foot firmly on the ground Jane was determined to prove herself. She might not be the perfect candidate on paper but she loved Maura and knew she was the one for her.

"The only thing I ever wanted for my daughter was to meet someone who would love her, protect her, respect her and treat her like the princess that she is. Money means nothing to me Detective. I don't know if Maura told you but the money comes from my wife's side and I remember picking up my father in law from the airport 40 years ago, driving back to their mansion and having the same conversation with him. Trust me Jane. I know how you feel right now and because I have been in your shoes I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to me, to prove that you're good enough for my daughter, but if you hurt my daughter I will end you. Know that I have the connection and the means to do so."Looking Jane straight in the eyes Mr Isles could feel Jane's determination and somehow was sympathizing with the situation she was in and because he had been in the same seat years ago was willing to give her a chance.

"I…I won't disappoint you Sir. I promise. Now we're driving to the hospital to see your wife or maybe you would like to stop by your house first."Swallowing hard Jane was somehow relieved that he had been in her shoes and that he knew how she felt and that he would therefore not have any prejudice but was still aware that he would be hard to seduce.

"No, I would like to see my wife, how is she?"

"Well she suffered form an open pelvic fracture and had some cranial bleeding but everything is under control. She's going to need physical therapy for several month to learn how to walk again you know but she should be fine. I must admit she is a fantastic spirit."

"Yes, my wife is a fighter. I think we're going to stay in Boston until she's perfectly healed.I don't want to compromise her recovery by flying her back to New-York."

"Actually Maura already planned her recovery Sir. She's planning on moving her to her house and is going to supervise the physical therapy. I thought she would have told you…"

"She didn't but I'm not surprised but I don't want her to overwork herself. I'm sure we can manage to install Constance at our mansion and hire a nurse to take care of her."

"Yeah…I'm not sure she's going to agree to that but you can certainly try to convince her."Jane replied knowing how stubborn Maura was.

"Yes, right now all I want is to hold them in my arms. We'll figure something out later."

An hour later Jane and Mr Isles finally arrived at the hospital where Maura and her mother were expected them.

"Dad, you're here!"Maura replied rushing into his arms.

"Yes I am."Almost stumbling as he feel his daughter literally jumping in his arms Mr Isles quickly took a look at his wife.

"Charles dear, it's good to see you."Standing straight in her hospital bed Constance was finally smiling knowing that she was going to be able to hold him in her arms in a few seconds.

"I'm sorry dad, I got overwhelmed."Maura replied wiping the tears off her face before releasing her dad.

"It's alright sweetheart. I just need a minute to hold my beautiful wife but I'm sure Detective Rizzoli here will be happy to take over."He smiled winking at Jane.

"Yes Sir. Come here."Jane replied pulling Maura in her arms.

"Oh Constance. I'm so sorry it took me so long to come back. I promise I'm never leaving you again."Mr Isles said rushing in his wife's arms.

Standing there holding each other Jane and Maura were happy that the two love birds were finally reunited and amazed by how in love they seemed to be after 40 years.

For the past few years Jane had heard about Maura's parents traveling habits and always found it odd that they could live apart sometimes for weeks at the time but seeing how they were holding each other she knew that they truly loved each other.

Standing there seeing the happy couple reunited the two women had a feeling that things were finally going the right way . Well that was until they received an impromptu visit.

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr Isles, May I speak with you?"A man suddenly said standing behind them.

"And you are?"Turning around Maura and Jane immediately spotted his badge and knew that this moment of happiness was over.

"I'm Detective Reese, from internal. I would like both of you to come with me now." The man said flashing his badge as them.

"What is this regarding?" Mr Isles asked taking a step towards the man who was clearly threatening his daughter.

"I would like to interrogate Dr Isles and Jane regarding the shooting that took place two weeks ago. I'm sure it shouldn't take long."

"It's alright dad. We knew this day would come. Please take care of mom. I shouldn't be gone too long."Maura replied sliding between them.

"Alright. Do you and Jane need our lawyer to join you?"

"No, we didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about it. I love you dad." Maura replied kissing his cheek.

"I love you too darling."

Leaving the room following the Detective Maura and Jane tried to remain calm and confident but knew that hell was about to break loose and war hoping that IAB hadn't find the connection between Maura and Doyle but were both determined to do what ever it took to protect each other.

**Alright guys, as you may have noticed I'm trying to finish all my stories. I started with first of all I would be the guy and I think I'm inspired again.**

**Now I need your help with this one. As I said before I can see this story ending in a couple of chapter. Do you think it's a good idea? Do you have any suggestions at all?**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
